Rogue Love Re-Written
by MischaPallasAthenaKitsune
Summary: Mark and Caelan, two rogue ninjas from the cloud village, are on a mission. Along the way, they fall in love with two Leaf shinobi- Shino and Shikamaru. It's hard enough to be a homosexual ninja alone, even harder when you love a rogue. "Rogue Love" re-written, continued and improved upon. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yes, I'm re-writing Rogue Love. No, I don't own Naruto. Explination at end of first chapter.

xoxo

_"God damnit!" A young blonde man with a silver loop in his left eyebrow slammed his hands down on a large, polished oak desk, startling the man in Kage robes behind it. An advisor stepped forward, but the dark skinned man in the robes held his hand up to stop the others advance. The blonde shook his head, locks that had slipped free of his short braid moved aside to reveal a silver stud in his left ear._

The Kage studdied the blonde man, rage apparent on his features. His knuckles were white as his fingertips pressed into the desk, trying to grip at the slick surface. He was so upset, trying to look intimidating and at six two, it wasn't hard. But the dark-complected Kage could sense his fear, see the desperation as thick pink lips pulled tight in a scowl over slightly off-white teeth.

"Why the fuck not?!" Another of the rooms occupants spoke up. This one was a shorter man, just barely an adult, like his blonde companion, but with short brown hair, two piercings, a loop and a stud, in each ear. His arms were crossed, but he too was shaking, barely containing his own rage. He uncrossed his arms and gesticulated as he spoke; "They are in the area as we speak! The least you could do is send out a search team to gather all the onformation we can, or god forbid, track them!"

"Show some respect!" The advisor finally spoke, waving a long, bony finger at the young men.

"Respect?" The brunette bellowed. "When the fuck have you shown us any respect?!"

"You don't deserve it for asking the impossible of us! You are asking to bring more trouble to our village, that we do not need, by seeking revenge for that demon scum!" The advisor was livid, shaking himself.

The Kage looked to his advisor, giving him a stern look to show that he had crossed a line with that statement, but said look went unnoticed by the boys infront of the desk.

"Fine. If that's how it is, fuck you! Fuck this village! I'm leaving," the blonde said, kicking the desk of the Kage, making both the man in the robes and his advisor jump. A cup of tea fell over, spilling it's contents before cluttering to the floor.

"Mark," The Kage called out, but it fell on deaf ears as the blonde stormed out of the room. "Mar-"

"You just lost two of your best," The brunette interupted. He too turned and walked away. He stopped in the doorway and grabbed the handle of the door. "You preach love and togetherness and you give us this bullshit. She was our teammate, our best friend. What if it were your brother, Raikage?" He spat the words with such venom, taking in the sad look on his former leaders face. He tuned out the yelling of the advisor as he glared daggers at the older man.

"Caelan-" The Kage started.

"Don't 'Caelan' me!" He yelled, "Fuck off and die." With that, he slammed the door and took off in search of his blonde companion.

xoxo

"Fuck," A brunette said, pushing his long bangs out of his face. "I need to cut this shit again. It's pissing me off." A two pronged claw weapon hung by his hip, attached to his unconventional pants by a chain that was currently doubling as a belt. The red shorts sagged on the skinny brunette, chains that dangled from them doing more to pull them down and reveal a taut stomach and a fine line of hair. Fishnet adorned his legs, stopping just short of black shinobi sandals. Fishnet also covered his chest, shoulders and upper arms, stopping just short of his navel.

"You should really relax, Cae'," Said his taller companion. "It's really nice out here. It smells good, no one knows we're here..." He trailed off, reaching behind himself to finger the staff of the naginata on his back.

"Relax?" Caelan scoffed. "I couldn't relax if I tried." He leaned back against a tree, paused for a moment and then peered around it. He sat his bag on the ground. "There are too many people around. Don't you feel that? They're planning something." He checked his thigh holster for it's contents.

The taller man, a blonde dressed in standard ninja garb, though sans markings sighed. He had a pink sash tied around his waist, holding the weapon to his back.

"They aren't after us," He supplied. "We have nothing to do with what is going on here. They don't even know we're here. Though, I think we should go back to that last town we just passed through. It's not even an hour of a walk and we could stay there, eat something. Sleep in a bed?" At the end of his words a smirk edged it's way onto the blondes face, two lip piercings glinting in the sunlight that breached the trees.

The brunette scoffed again. The blonde suddenly became interested in something.

"Mark?" Caelan asked, watching as the other untied the sash. He retied the sash around the staff of the weapon and handed it to Caelan. "What are you doing?" He asked as the blonde climbed into the nearest tree, quickly and quietly.

"Just checkin' somethin' out. I'll be back in a sec'." He said, holding his finger to his lips, dropping his bag to the brunette who grit his teeth angrilly.

After a small noise of Mark jumping off of a low branch, there was silence. Caelan sighed and let the back of his head hit the tree. He took his headband out of his pocket, grimacing when a piece of his hair got stuck in the tree bark. "Damnit..." He muttered before tying the band around his head, the slash in the clouds a dark mark against the shiny silver.

Less than a minute later, Mark appeared before Caelan, hanging off of a low branch by his knees. Caelan cracked open an eye he hadn't realized he'd closed and glared at Mark with it.

"What?" He asked, putting the naginata in Mark's out stretched hand. He held up the others bag, which Mark took with the other. He got back up on the branch and shouldered his bag.

"You are not going to believe this. Come on!" Mark said, taking off.

"Shit," Caelan said, trowing his bag on. He followed Mark into the trees.

He grew nervous as he sensed several chakra signatures, but Mark was carefully avoiding them, making sure to stay just out of normal sensory range of the ninja in the trees around them. Mark suddenly stopped and Caelan took up a position behind Mark on a sturdy branch, leaning over the other shoulder to get a look at what he was staring at.

Two young men were sitting in the tall grass, a brunette and an ebony haired young man with glasses. The brunettes hair was falling around his face as a pale hand took out the others ponytail. Their lips were pressed together, so gently, shyly. The darker haired boy pulled back and adjusted his glasses. Dark sunglasses. The brunette pulled him back by hands fisted in his coat collar, but a pale hand on his chest stopped him.

"Wait," He said simply.

"What is it?" The brunette asked.

"We're not alone."

The young men looked around, slowly rising to their feet. The black haired boy zipped his coat up the rest of the way, holding out the others hair tie. The brunette took the tie and threw his hair up in a sloppy ponytail, scanning the treeline.

Marks breath caught in his throat when the pale young man looked directly at where he was hiding. Caelan put his hand on Marks shoulder. When Mark turned to look at him, he mouthed the words 'we should go'.

A kunai was his saving grace as one of the other ninja hurled it from a tree nearby, revealing his or her hiding place.

"Shit!" The brunette cried and jumped back, taking out his own kunai. He threw it back in the direction the other one came from. A small gasp of pain came from that direction and suddenly, the two young men were swarmed by ninja and weapons.

"Mark," Caelan said, grabbing the others arm. "Let's go while they're distracted."

Mark held out his arm.

"Wait. Just wait."

Caelan crouched down beside Mark, playing with the claw weapon at his hip nervously. Mark gripped the tree with his free hand as he watched the two boys fight off wave after wave of ninja.

"Two of them, from the Leaf village. How many other?" Mark asked, chancing a look at Caelan, who was worrying his lip peircing.

"Twelve, no... Sixteen." Caelan said, looking around.

"This hardly seems fair," Mark said, trying to appeal to Caelans sympathetic side.

"This has nothing to do with us," Caelan said, his eyes darting back and forth, watching the movement of the unidentified ninja in the trees. The young men took off and the other ninja gave chase.

"That's what they said to us back home," Mark said, taking off after them.

"Shit," Caelan grumbled and rolled his eyes. He gave chase as well. "We don't know what village they're from, Mark." He said, jumping from branch to branch behind his excited friend.

"Does it really matter? We don't have an affiliation." Caelan sighed in defeat at Marks words.

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Rock on!" Mark said, leaping out to disarm one of the unidentified ninja.

"What the fuck?" The man saidd, suddenly aware that he was without kunai, and without his holster. "Shit, there's more!" Mark put his hand over the mans mouth, but it was too late. The remaining eleven's attention were turned to them. This gave the boys a chance to grab two of the ninja with their own jutsu.

"Way to go, dumb ass," Caelan said, putting his hand in the weapon at his hip, disengaging it from it's chain. He cut down one ninja that grabbed him.

Mark shoved the now unarmed man from the tree and before he hit the ground, three more ninja were on Mark. He jumped to a higher branch, but they followed.

"So this is how we're gonna play it then, huh?" Mark asked, pulling the material from his weapon. He dropped the meterial and chuckled as it made one of the attacking ninja falter and lose his balance on the tree. He too hit the ground.

Upon brandishing his weapon, the smell of a storm uccompanied it. As he swung it, a gust of wind knocked the other two back. One landed on a branch safely, the other fell to the ground. The first ninja that Mark had surprised was back on his feet, grabbing Marks ankle.

"Didn't think you'd be back up so soon," Mark said, poking at the others wrist with the blade of his naginata. A shuriken glanced off his headband. The mans grip tightened around his ankle. Mark sighed and flipped the weapon over, driving the blunt end of the staff into the mans face. From the sickening 'crack', Mark assumed he'd broken his nose. He jumped away as soon as his ankle was free, tackling the one who'd thrown a shuriken at him. When he leaped away, Mark caught him with a kick, sending him falling to the ground. The blonde landed a few feet away, smiling as the body landed beside him with a sickening crunch. He wasn't dead, but his arm was probably broken in several places.

When Mark turned to look at Caelan, he was sure the three at his feet were dead.

"Brutal," Mark said, raising an eyebrow.

The remaining eight fled, some being assisted by their comerades.

The two boys looked like they were anticipating Mark and Caelan to attack them. Instead, Mark grabbed his pink sash from the forest floor and tied it, around his weapon, to his back. Caelan re-attacted the claw to his chain.

"Who are you?" The brunette asked, lowering his kunai just a bit.

"The guys that just saved your asses, it looks like." Caelan said. "What are you two doing out here, anyway?"

The brunette looked ashamed, the pale young man said nothing.

"Fine, be that way," Caelan said. "But I think you owe us a little something for saving your asses, don't you think?" He was looking the brunette up and down. He was skinny, almost too much so, with long hair and terror filled chocolate eyes.

Mark was smirking, eyeing the boy in the coat.

"I don't carry money on my on these sort of missions," The brunette said, slowly putting his kunai back in his holster.

"That's fine. I'm sure we can think of something else," Mark said, suddenly behind the two. He put his hand on the coated boys shoulder and leaned in close. "Why don't we have a little sparring match, you and I. If I win, you take off that coat of yours and show me what's under it, eh?"

The pale boy spun around to attack Mark, but he caught the slightly smaller fist in his hand and held it.

"Mmm, such soft skin. Are you really a ninja?" Mark asked, puling his weapon from the sash, stepping back, popping one of the buttons off of the others coat.

The brunette took this oppertunity to form some handseals. Shadows crawled their way over to Caelan, who, upon noticing the shadows became coated in a silvery reflective substance. The brunette saw himself being attacked by the shadows, found himself tied up by his own jutsu.

"I have no intention of fighting you," Caelan said, taking a leather strip from his kunai pouch, strapping it around the brunette's neck. The shadows suddenly dropped him and he couldn't summon them again. He tried to pull away, but felt so weak. Caelan took one of the chais that was attached to his pants and attached one end to the makeshift choker.

"What the Hell?!" He demanded.

"You see," Caelan started. "My friend over there is really good at making people defenceless and imobile. The symbols on this collar are his work. Convinient, no?"

"One button gone," Mark said with a smirk.

Insects enveloped the two.

"Oh, you use insects as weapons?" Mark was over joyed, smirking. "Let me see if I can remedy this," He stabbed his naginata in the ground and formed some handsigns, taking note of the bugs eating his chakra. The black haired boy was trying to flee. "Armme Null!" Mark said, palming the other in the stomach. The kikaichu fled back inside their host, burrowing deeper inside. He gasped and fell to his knees.

"Shino!" Shikamaru cried.

"Shino, huh?" Mark knelt beside the pale youth and ran his hands over his legs. Shino flinched and tried to pull away, but found his legs useless. Mark took his kunai pouch. "You really should relax, I'm not going to hurt you.

"We just want to talk and you two seem so..." Mark pursed his lips, thinking of a word as he walked over to Shino. "Hostile." He said, picking the other up off of the ground. He stood Shino on his feet and looked at the pale face. "Sorry about that," he said, smirking. He licked his thumb and rubbed a smudge off of Shino's cheek. "Oh my, you're bleeding..." He said, making note of a couple wounds on the young man. "Cae'..." He whined.

"No, absolutely not." Caelan said, grabbing Shikamaru by the hair.

"Oh, come on." Mark said, throwing Shino over his shoulder. "Hold still, sweets."

Caelan sighed. "You get us into so much fucking trouble," He grumbled.

"Shino! Shikamaru! I heard a scuffle, are you guys alright?" They heard a female voice.

The second Shikamaru opened his mouth, Caelan slapped his hand over it.

"Don't even think about it." He said, picking up Shikamaru. The two took off with their prizes.

Shortly after a pink haired female wandered into the tall grass. She slipped and grumbled. She pulled her shoe off and looked at the bottom. She was going to wipe it on the tree and continue looking, but she gasped when she saw it was blood.

xoxo

Caelan left the one known as Shikamaru with Mark, who still had Shino on his shoulder to go check in to a hotel, getting them two rooms. Caelan took Shikamaru with him and Mark took Shino.

"What do you plan on doing with me?" Shino asked as soon as Mark closed the door behind him.

"Hmm, ya know, I hadn't thought about that." Mark said, gently setting Shino on the bed.

"Why would you save me and my compainion only to kidnap us?" He asked. Mark set his naginata by the door and took off his bag, setting it on the bed by Shino. He took out a fist aid kit and started to treat Shino's wounds that he could get to. He cleaned up and bandaged a cut on Shino's cheek, holding the others chin rather forcefully when he tried to get away.

Mark ignored the question and asked his own. "Will you let me treat the wounds on your torso?"

"Why?"

"So you don't get an infection?"

Shino bit his lip.

"Why do you care?" He asked. Mark sighed and leaned back against the wall, staring at Shino.

"I dunno. You are kinda cute," Mark smiled at Shino's tensing.

"You're going to rape me?" He asked, trying to back away.

"Now who ever said that?" Mark asked, pushing off the wall. He pulled Shino up and took off his coat. Shino tried to fight back, but Mark grabbed his arms. "Look, Shino." He made a point of saying the others name, "I'm a lot of things, a lot of which are bad, but a rapist is not one of them. Do you understand me?" Shino nodded and let Mark undress him until he was shirtless. Mark tended to the others wounds and let him lay back on the bed. He went to the sink and got him a glass of water.

Shino took the glass and just stared at Mark.

"It's not poisoned." He said. Shino quirked an eyebrow. Mark sighed and took the glass from Shino, taking a sip to prove his point. He handed the glass back and Shino just held it. "God damn, you're devoted." Mark chuckled. He stood up and paced the room. He went to his bag and dug out a pack of cigarettes and his lighter. "Do you mind if I smoke?" He asked.

"Why do you care if I mind?" Shino asked, straining to set the glass on the bed side stand. Mark lit the cigarette and sighed, smoke billowing out the side of his mouth.

"Well, you don't seem to be trying to get away," Mark said, taking his place on the wall again.

"I can't exactly get away," Shino said, narrowing his eyes, even though the other couldn't see.

"Sure you could," Mark said with a shrug, opening the door. Smoke flowed out of the room.

"Without the use of my legs or my kikaichu?" Shino asked and then grunted, trying to pull the blanket up over himself to hide his bare torso. Mark sighed again and pushed off of the wall, helping Shino with the blanket. He took his bag from the bed and put it on the table.

"You have arms, crawl." He said, sitting on a chair by a table. He flicked his ash on a tray and rested his arm on the table, looking at Shino.

"What about Shikamaru?" Shino asked.

"Fuck, I don't know. He might get raped." Mark said, leaning back. He took off his headband and looked at it. "Oh, shit. No wonder you were so hostile. I still have this fucking thing on." He said and tossed it in the corner of the room. It hit the wall with a 'thunk' and dropped to the floor.

"You're from Kumogakure?" Shino asked, trying to sit up.

"That's where I was born," Mark said, pursing his lips around the filter of his cigarette.

"... and you left?" Shino asked.

"That's generally what a slash through a symbol on a headband means," Mark said.

"Alright, smart-ass," Shino muttered. Mark smirked.

"I didn't peg you as being this taklative," Mark said, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees.

"I'm not," Shino said, pursing his lips, pulling the blanket up to his chin. Mark looked through his bag once more, squinting to keep the smoke out of his eyes. He pulled out a plain long sleeved shirt.

"Put this on. Sit up and talk to me." Shino just stared. "What, do you think all my shit is poisoned or something?" Mark held out the shirt once more.

Shino took it and slipped it on, letting the blanket fall down around his waist. He used his arms to lift himself into a sitting position. The shirt was far too big on him and Shino simply looked adorable, swimming in the large garment. Mark couldn't help but smile, fighting off a laugh. The fact that Shino was pouting didn't do much to stop it.

"So, what do you want from me?" Shino asked.

"I don't know," Mark started, putting out his cigarette in the ash tray. He took out another one and lit it. He held the pack out to Shino. Shino shook his head. "Hmm," Mark leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on the table, crossing them. "Maybe some good conversation, a rough fuck, a date." Mark sounded like he was just throwing ideas out there. He was staring at the ceiling, glancing at Shino out of the corner of his eye.

"If I have sex with you, will you let me go?" Shino asked. Mark sat up instantly and eyed the boy.

"Are you offering?" Mark asked.

"Bargaining," Shino corrected.

"Will you let me buy you dinner first?" Mark asked with a smirk. Shino couldn't tell if he was joking or not and his eyes narrowed behind his glasses again. "I'm serious. If you want to bargain like that, you'll have to at least listen to my suggestions." Mark had a creepy grin. Perfect teeth, save for the off-white colour, no doubt caused by years of smoking, spooked Shino.

"Brush your teeth first," Shino said. Mark giggled and Shino found himself looking away, a blush skirting across his features.

"Aww, Shino-kun, I'm sorry," Mark said, stubbing out his only half-smoked cigarette, sitting beside the pale young man on the bed. He ran the fingers of his left hand through Shino's hair. "My..." Mark breathed, "No wonder your hair is so unruly. It's so soft, I bet you can't do a thing with it."

Shino tried to pull away.

"You really are attractive," Mark said.

"Shut up. Do we have a deal or not?" Shino asked, flinching away as Mark ran his fingers over a pale cheek.

"I'm going to throw my only offer on the table," Mark said, playing with the smaller mans hair as Shino tried to push him away. "We get dinner, see where that leads tonight. You stay with me for, oh, say, two days... Then I let you go home."

"It's that easy?" Shino asked, pulling back again.

"Yeah," Mark said, moving back to the chair, re-lighting the half-smoked cigarette.

"What's the catch?" Shino asked. He tried to move his legs, but couldn't.

"You can't cry rape. You were willing," Mark said.

"I said I was," Shino said quietly. "If you brush your teeth first and let me go after."

"I guess we have a deal, then, Shino-kun," Mark said, holding his hand out for Shino to shake. Shino pouted and Mark dropped his hand.

"So, are you gay?" Mark asked.

"What business of yours is that?" Shino asked, turning away. He crossed his arms. The constant chatter was making it difficult for him to figure a way out of this.

"Well, I did see you kissing that other boy in the grass back there. Also, wouldn't it be pretty awkward to have sex with a man if you're straight?" Mark made a face and shrugged his shoulders, holding his arms out to the side, his cigarette in hand. "Maybe you're only a hint bi-curious. Is that why you two were kissing?" Mark asked.

"I said I'd have sex with you in exchange for my freedom, isn't that good enough? Do you have to humilate me too?" Shino said, pushing himself up further. Mark looked shocked for a second.

"I'm not trying to humiliate you, I'm just asking. I mean, I wouldn't make you have sex with me if you were straight," Mark said.

"You wouldn't?" Shino asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"No. If you didn't want it, that would make me a rapist."

"But I don't want it, regardless of my sexuality," Shino seethed. Mark just sighed. "Why couldn't you have just approached me about this like a normal person?!"

"If I'd have done that, you wouldn't have even thought about it. Especially after I whooped the asses of those ninja attacking you," Mark said, stubbing out his cigarette. "You know it's true." With that, Mark got up and closed the door. "Besides, most gay ninja do their best to keep that shit a fucking secret. I don't know about Konoha, but where I'm from, being a gay ninja is no fucking cake-walk. Even if you're bi, they assume you're gay and treat you like shit."

"Is that why you left?" Shino asked.

"No," Mark said with a chuckle, "No, it's not."

"So, then why?" Shino asked. Mark smirked, seeing an oppertinity.

"If I tell you why I left, will you honestly tell me your sexuality?" He asked, sitting too close to Shino for comfort. There was a long silence as Shino thought about his answer.

"Yes."

Mark turned away and looked at the wall as he spoke;

"I left because they wouldn't let me avenge a fallen comerade. This comerade meant the world to Cae' and I, and they would not let us get revenge." He looked back at Shino. "It's as simple as that."

"You cared more about your comerade than your village?" Shino asked, pursing his lips awkwardly.

"Yeah," Mark said, once more staring at the wall. "I had nothing left there but Caelan anyway, and he came with me when I left."

"What about family?" Shino asked. Mark didn't even look at Shino as he grabbed another cigarette and lit it.

"All dead. Well, the ones I cared about anyway."

"That's bad for your health," Shino said, nodding towards the cigarette.

"I'm aware," Mark said, putting the filter to his lips. "Would you rather I smoke this outside?"

"No," Shino said, immediately mentally kicking himself for it. He realized he was starting to care about his captor and fear creeped up his spine.

"So, how about you?" Mark asked.

"Me what?" Shino asked.

"What is your life goal?"

"I don't know. I hadn't really put any thought into it. I'm supposed to rule my clan once my father passes," He said, simply.

"Doesn't sound like you're looking forward to that," Mark said.

"Well, if I'm captured by someone like you, I'm going to be a big dissapointment as leader, don't you think?" Shino snapped.

"Woah, okay," Mark said with a slight chuckle, holding up his hands, "I was one of the best Kumogakure had to offer before I left. Me an' Cae' were the shining stars of our village. We went on tough-assed, A-rank missions before we were seventeen, okay? I had three kills under my belt by the time I was thirteen," Mark paused for a second, "Not that that is anything to brag about. But what I'm sayin' is," He paused again, "Well, actually, I don't know what I'm sayin'. Cae' always did say I'm kinda slow when it comes to certain things, that I often act based on emotion." Mark rubbed his face with his hands. "Shit. Why am I telling you this? You're just going to run off back to your home in a couple days and forget all about me. Shit, maybe your village will even send a squad after me." He stood up and started pacing the room. After a minute, he stopped and looked at Shino. "Now, you have to tell me your sexuality."

"Shit," Shino muttered. Mark cracked a small smile. "I do like men. I am... A homosexual." He said, feeling like the wind was knocked out of him at his own words.

"There," Mark said, once more sitting by him. "Now, was that so hard?"

"Yes it was!" Shino raised his voice a hint. "Do you know what would happen to me if anyone else back home aside from Shikamaru knew of my orientation?!" Shino demanded, he went on; "I would be outcasted, shunned, t-" Shino stopped as a pair of soft, pink lips were pressed to his. He stiffened as Mark cupped his cheeks with his hands, the bed dipping as Mark rested his knee on it, pushing Shino back to rest agaisnt the headboard. Shino whined softly and brought his hands up to Marks chest, pushing weakly, almost not at all. The pale shinobi found himself parting his lips when a persistant tongue pressed against them. The kiss was deep and passionate, but still tender. Shino cracked open an eye that he hadn't realized he'd closed to find Marks eyes closed. He surrendered himself to the kiss for a moment, running his hands up Marks chest, resting on his shoulders.

Mark broke the kiss and smiled at Shino. Shino shoved Mark away.

"Go brush your teeth!" He said.

xoxo

Meanwhile, as Mark and Shino shared a lovely conversation, Shikamaru was not so fortunate.

Caelan led Shikamaru into the room by his hair, shoving him down face first onto the bed and removed the chain from his pants, hooking Shikamaru securely to the headboard of the bed. He dropped the claw weapon from his belt and threw his bag on the floor.

"There," Caelan said, watching Shikamaru struggle to pull at the collar and try jutsu after jutsu to try and get it off. He couldn't muster enough chakra, and his arms felt weak.

"What the hell have you done to me?!" he demanded. Caelan only smirked.

Caelan reached out for him, taking the other's chunin vest from him with a flick of his wrist, he deposited it on the floor, leaving it where it fell. Caelan reached out again for Shikamaru's shirt, but Shikamaru grabbed his wrists.

"Stop it! Don't!" Shikamaru whined.

Caelan slapped Shikamaru's hands away and took a kunai from his own pouch. He grabbed the bottom of Shikamaru's shirt and sliced it, from the bottom all the way up to his neck, where he held the blade and pushed, ever so slightly, making Shikamaru have to lift his head to avoid being cut. Shikamaru held his breath as the blade pressed against his neck. He hissed and pulled back when the very tip of the blade punctured his skin. The sudden jerk tore a small, bleeding line in Shikamaru's neck. Caelan watched with a satisfied grin as the blood dripped down his neck and over his collar bone, down his taught chest and into the slight inward curve of his stomach.

Shikamaru whimpered and tried, yet again to pull away, he struggled with the chain, realizing he couldn't even move the bed, though it was only a queen-sized bed, he should have been able to move it with ease. Caelan frowned deeply as Shikamaru had messed up the flow of the small blood stream, smearing it across his stomach in his struggles. Caelan growled as Shikamaru continued to struggle. Caelan reached out and grabbed a fist full of Shikamaru's hair, tugging him so that he was face to face with the other.

"Go ahead and fucking struggle, you pussy. That just means it will be more painful for you..." He paused, and then grinned. "And more pleasurable for me..." With that, Caelan forced Shikamaru's head down, slamming it on the bedside stand.

Shikamaru fell to the floor, becoming disoriented for a moment. He tried to stand, but ended up falling onto the bed on his stomach, his legs still attached to the ground, but just barely. Shikamaru groaned and tried once more to right himself, ending up in the same position again. He whispered a curse under his breath and clutched the sheets of the bed in one hand, bringing his other hand up to his head. He held his throbbing head, groaning at the pain his hand caused. He looked down at the white sheets to see a few drops of blood on them. He cursed again and pulled his hand away, staring at the blood on his trembling digits.

Caelan stalked up behind Shikamaru, pressing the kunai against his pants, near his balls. Shikamaru wanted desperately to pull away as Caelan started to cut them, but he knew better than to jump, lest he lose his testicles.

Caelan completely shredded his pants, pressing the tip of the blade against Shikamaru's sac, teasing, poking with the painfully sharp object.

"Don't... Please..." Shikamaru whined.

"Aww, broken already?" Caelan asked, pulling the blade back and turning it around, rubbing the dull end of the handle between Shikamaru's ass cheeks.

"Fuck you!" Shikamaru said harshly. Caelan frowned and pressed the circular end inside Shikamaru, earning himself a whimper.

"Leave it there..." Caelan said, as he leaned over Shikamaru, whispering that phrase in his ear.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, and suddenly the presence behind him was gone. He opened his eyes and was met with a stiff cock right in his immediate line of vision. The throbbing cock was sticking out of Caelan's pants, the tip pierced, gleaming with a drop of precum, the zipper being a nice accent, a silvery and sharp contrast to the surprisingly tan skin of his member.

Shikamaru's mouth became dry and he felt the sudden need to lick his lips. Caelan grabbed a fist full of Shikamaru's hair, making the later wince at the throbbing pain on his scalp from the still fresh wound. Caelan thrust his cock into Shikamaru's face, grinning down at the other.

"Suck," he demanded.

Shikamaru growled, but surrendered when Caelan pulled his hair again, and let his small pink tongue dart out to lick tentatively at the head of the shaft, flicking over the piercing.

"More, take it in your mouth," Caelan said, his voice deceptively soft, pressing the straining cock urgently against Shikamaru's lips.

Shikamaru whimpered, but took the head of the older nin's cock into his mouth and suckled a little. Caelan lessened his grip on Shikamaru's hair and put the hand on the back of Shikamaru's head, forcing his cock deeper into the other's mouth.

Shikamaru gagged around the thick shaft in his mouth, the piercing tickling something in his throat, making him choke. After a few more seconds of the forceful throat-fucking, Caelan pulled out, leaving Shikamaru gasping for air.

Caelan walked around the bed, slowly, teasing and setting Shikamaru's senses on hyper drive. Shikamaru jumped when Caelan put his hands on the other's hips. Shikamaru shifted and made the kunai turn inside him. Shikamaru let out a groan, as the now warm metal object inside him brushed something, sending waves of pleasure up his spine, creating a tingling sensation that spread throughout his entire body.

"Ahh..." Shikamaru breathed.

Caelan licked his lips and grabbed the kunai by the blade, with no preference for the safety of his own skin, and pressed it deeper into Shikamaru, who moaned. Shikamaru cursed under his breath, damning his bodies reaction, his stiffening cock rubbing against the sheets. Caelan reached under Shikamaru, fondling him.

"Yes, you're getting into this now, aren't you?"

"No..." Shikamaru whined, but moaned as Caelan's caloused fingers stroked him gently, the touch confusing and draining his senses. Caelan let go of Shikamaru's cock and pulled the kunai from the other's ass. He used said kunai to cut a small wound on Shikamaru's asscheek, making the other whine in protest. Caelan threw the knife to the ground and smeared the first three fingers of his right hand in the blood and used the warm, liquidy substance, pressing them into Shikamaru roughly, stretching them apart, tearing Shikamaru's insides and making the other scream.

"Fuck!" Shikamaru screamed, his voice cracking. He buried his face in the bloody sheets, crying into it, sobbing as Caelan finger-fucked his ass, using his blood as lubricant.

"Mmm..." Caelan sounded very satisfied. "You're so tight. No doubt a virgin... Lucky you, you get to feel the pleasure of having a pierced cock inside you your first time. It'll blow your mind..." Caelan said, taking his fingers from the other and wiping them on the sheets.

He pushed Shikamaru's legs farther apart with his own legs and positioned his cock at the other's bloodied entrance. Shikamaru braced himself, for he knew what was coming next. Caelan thrust into Shikamaru, filling him, watching happily as a thin trail of blood ran from Shikamaru's ass.

"So tight... So hot..." Caelan moaned.

Shikamaru groaned out in pain as Caelan rammed into him, forcing his cock deep into him.

The piercing was rubbing over his prostate, again and again. Even though he was in an intense amount of pain, it made Shikamaru shudder with pleasure. Caelan reached around the other and teased Shikamaru's length with his slick fingertips. Shikamaru gasped and moaned, finding himself bucking into the hand.

Caelan ran his forefinger over the head of Shikamaru's cock, still teasing, pressing the tip of his finger into the dripping slit. Shikamaru gasped and started to struggle. Caelan pressed his finger nail a little bit further into Shikamaru's cock as the other cried out in pain, his ass clenching around Caelan.

"Oh, fuck yes..." Caelan hissed, removing his nail from the other's cock and fisting it, rubbing it roughly, trying to force Shikamaru to cum. "You like that, don't you, you little fucking bitch! Having your insides torn up and having your cock touched... You're moaning like a fucking whore... and clenching so fucking tight..."

Shikamaru drew in a sharp breath and arched his back, moaning as he came in the other's hand, his cock and ass spasming with his release, clenching around Caelan, who groaned and pounded him harder, forcing his cum-leaking cock into the sheets after his hand abandoned it to grip the other's hips. Caelan came, hard, deep inside Shikamaru and continued to pound him until he was soft, groaning as he pulled out, watching with a very satisfied smirk as a mixture of blood and semen leaked from Shikamaru's stretched passage. Shikamaru collapsed onto the blood and semen-stained bed and clutched at the sheets, sobbing. Caelan zipped his pants back up and pulled Shikamaru up by his hair.

"Fuck, that was good," Caelan whispered in Shikamaru's ear. He threw the other back on the bed and picked up his bag. He looked through his bag, pulling out a pair of shorts and he slipped them on an exhausted Shikamaru, who could only whine in protest. He unhooked the brunette from the bed post and tugged hard on the chain, trying to make the pained and exhausted Shikamaru walk.

Shikamaru fell to his knees and crawled forward to Caelan. He grabbed onto the others shorts and just held on to him, resting his head on the others hip. For a second, Caelan felt bad. A fearful 'what have I done?' moment overtook him, but he shook it off. He pulled Shikamaru to his feet by his hair and forced him to walk out the door and to the next room over, Marks room.

Shino had just started to enjoy the soft kisses that Mark was giving him when Caelan threw open the door, tossing a bruised and battered Shikamaru inside.

"Watch him, I'm going to get food," Caelan said, turning to walk away.

Mark jumped off of Shino and ran over to Shikamaru, cupping his cheeks gently. Shikamaru flinched away.

"Oh, my god! Caelan, what did you do to the poor thing?!" Mark cried.

"I just had a little fun with him, what do you want to eat?"

"A little fun? He looks like you beat him half to death!" Mark screeched, running around, gathering the pieces of his first aid kit he'd been using earlier.

"Right, so teriyaki chiken?" Caelan asked.

"Two orders, and some bread and sake," Mark said, turning Shikamaru's chin up to assess the damage. "Milk too."

"Right, okay," Caelan said, walking off. Mark slammed the door and turned his attention back to Shikamaru. Shino pulled himself to the end of the bed and looked at his friend, worrying his bottom lip.

"God damnit, Caelan..." Mark muttered as he cleaned the blood off of Shikamaru's wounds, the other weakly fighting him every step of the way. "Shit, stop." Mark said, taking Shikamaru's wrist in his hand, placing it down on the floor. "Stop." He instructed once more when the small hands weakly pushed at him. Mark heard a 'thud' and quickly turned around, realizing Shino had pulled himself off the bed. Mark grabbed Shino and moved him over by Shikamaru, letting the pale young man hold Shikamaru's arms down.

"Shikamaru, it's ok. He won't hurt you," Shino whispered. Mark grabbed a cloth and started wiping away fresh and dried blood.

"Shit," Mark muttered, "He didn't even clean the kunai wounds."

Shikamaru cried out as Mark sanitized the wounds.

"Shikamaru, calm down." Shino instructed, holding his friends arms to his sides.

"It hurts!" Shikamaru cried, struggling against both of the others.

"It's going to hurt, sweetie, it's a sanitizing agent," Mark cooed as he bandaged up the brunette's wounds to the best of his ability. "God," Mark breathed, pulling back to look at his work. "Cae' really did a number on you, huh?"

Shikamaru only whimpered. Mark lit another cigarette as he grabbed the glass he'd offered Shino earlier and took it to the sink, dumping out the old water, filling it with new. He brought the glass back to Shikamaru. Instead of taking the glass, Shikamaru reached out and stole Marks cigarette. He took a drag and coughed, leaving the cigarette in his mouth as he let his arm weakly fall to the floor.

"You've picked up a nasty habbit, there, son," Mark teased, taking his cigarette back. Shikamaru whined again. "Drink first, then you can have it back."

Shikamaru reluctantly did as told and drained the glass.

"There ya go," He said, taking a drag off the smoke, handing it back to Shikamaru. "I don't know what would have posessed Cae' to do this," Mark said, looking sadly over at Shino. "I'll have to talk to him when he get's back. If I give you your movement back, can I trust that you won't run away?" He asked, running his hand over Shino's curled up leg, enjoying the feel of the others strong calf under his palm.

"Yes," Shino said.

Marks hand started to glow and feeling slowly returned to Shino's legs.

"It'll be a bit before you can walk like normal again, so be careful. Try and get him to eat a little bit while I talk to Cae', alright?" Shino nodded.

Shikamaru finished the cigarette and handed it to Mark, who put it out in the ash tray. He brought over his pack and lighter, letting Shikamaru take from it as he pleased.

A half hour passed in silence, only the sound of breathing filled the air until Caelan knocked on the door. Mark lit a cigarette and jumped up. Caelan shoved a bag of food into his hands as soon as the door was open. Mark sat it on the table and motioned to Shino. Mark stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"What the fuck, Cae'? You butchered him!"

"I only had a little fun, don't give me that."

"A little fun? He's shaking like a leaf!" Mark put his hand on his hip.

"Well, what the fuck did you expect me to do?!" Caelan said, digging into his own food.

"Not this, Fuck, Cae'!" Mark rubbed his hands over his face before taking another drag of his cigarette. "I'm starting to like this kid, Shino. He's got depth."

"What?" Caelan stopped, noodles hanging from his lips.

"I mean, don't you think it would be nice to have a home to return to after we complete our mission?" Mark asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Are you fucking dense?" Caelan asked, dripping his chopsticks into the container he held. "We kidnapped those two. Raped them. Do you honestly think we could have relationships with them?"

"I- I didn't..." Mark trailed off.

"You don't ever think, Mark!" Caelan snapped. Mark winced and grit his teeth.

"I mean I didn't rape Shino," Mark said.

"Then what the fuck did you do with him?"

"We talked, we kissed," Mark said softly.

"Oh my god! There you go, getting sympathetic! Forgetting our fucking mission!"

"Caelan, I will never forget our mission. She was my teammate too! Just..." Mark trailed off once more.

"Just what, Mark? Just what?" Caelan narrowed his eyes.

"When it's all said and done, we could have a village to go back to. You know we can't just fade into obscurity. We're ninja. We were born killers and thieves. We can't just dissapear into some village of civillians. We have a chance to actually do more, be more."

"What the fuck makes you think they will accept us? I mean, hello, I raped that kid!"

"Make it up to him. Show him the caring side of Caelan that I know," Mark said, reaching out to the other.

"You can't 'make up' a rape, Mark. You-know-who tried. We killed him."

"Which makes me wonder what would posess you to do such a thing, especially to such a fragile young shinobi."

"Shit," Caelan whispered in defeat. He walked past Mark, who tossed out his cigarette and followed.

Shikamaru cowered as Caelan threw his uneaten food on the table. Shino stepped in front of Shikamaru as Caelan approached. Mark stepped up to Shino's side and pulled him away.

"Shh, he won't hurt Shikamaru while I'm here." Mark said, wrapping his arms around Shino's waist, resting his head on the others shoulder, watching. Shino was tense.

Caelan knelt down in front of Shikamaru. Shikamaru spit on Caelan.

"I deserved that. Look," He said, taking the chain off the collar, tossing it aside. "I know no ammount of appologizing is going to make what I did any less painful, so here." He took a kunai out of his holster and handed it to Shikamaru. "Go ahead and cut me. You can even shove it up my ass, blade end first if you want."

Mark and Shino winced at the thought.

Shikamaru slowly wrapped his fingers around the grip of the kunai. He looked like he was readying himself to stab Caelan, then he dropped it and slapped the other hard.

"Why the fuck would you do something like that?!" Shikamaru cried, reaching out for the others shirt.

"Shit, I don't know," Caelan said, wrapping his arms around the shaking brunette as he sobbed into his shirt.

"You saved me only to fuck me so hard it hurt. Why would you save me if you were only going to hurt me?!"

Shino closed his eyes and leaned back into Mark's embrace.

"I don't know. I just," He paused, "You were so tempting. I mean, can you really blame me? You're sexy and gay-"

"That doesn't mean I'm just going to give it up for any horny male that comes by!" Shikamaru weakly beat on Caelans chest, the seals still draining him.

"I know. Do you think you can ever forgive me? Maybe, get to know me?" Caelan asked.

"Why the Hell would I do that?!" Shikamaru demanded.

"Because I truly am sorry. I regret what I did." He embraced the smaller brunette, who stilled in his arms, fighting with himself not to return the embrace. Caelan pulled back. "We'll escort you back to your village after your wounds have healed. I'll leave you with Mark tonight so I'm not tempted to do that again." He stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait," Shikamaru said, reaching out for Caelan, who turned around and looked down. "Well? Help me up, asshole." Caelan couldn't help but let a small chuckle pass his lips as he hoisted Shikamaru to his feet.

Shikamaru winced and braced himself on Caelans arm and chest.

"Take me back to your room," Shikamaru demanded.

"Why?" Caelan asked, raising a pierced brow.

"Because I said so, dick."

"Okay..." Caelan scooped up Shikamaru, who winced. "Sorry."

Mark released Shino and grabbed Caelans food, following Caelan.

"You're really light," Caelan said. "I think you need to eat better."

"I think you need to shut up. I eat just fine, jerk." Shikamaru said. Caelan just rolled his eyes.

Back in his room, he sat Shikamaru on the bed. Mark handed Caelan his food and headed back to his room after nodding at Caelan.

Mark was surprised to find Shino sitting on his bed when he came back to the room.

"The door was wide open," Mark said, closing it behind him. "Why didn't you run?"

"I'm a man of my word."

"And maybe a bit foolish," Mark said, opening the bag of food. "You hungry?"

"Yes," Shino admitted sheepishly. "How exactly am I supposed to defend myself with no weapons and without the ability to use my kikaichu? Also, what was I to do about Shikamaru, who went right back into the hands of his rapist?" Mark flinched at that word.

"Well, you could have stolen my weapons and killed Cae' and I. Any medical ninja with half a brain would have eventually been able to figure out how to release the seal. I think you're starting to feel for me," Mark said, smirking as he handed over one of the styrofoam boxes and a pair of chopsticks to Shino.

"Don't flatter yourself," He said, opening the box.

Mark could only smirk as he watched Shino eat.

xoxo

AN: I've re-read this story a few times now and kept trying to figure out how to continue it without EC's input, as she and I are no longer friends, but I couldn't quite figure it out, so I decided to rewrite it. Though she and I are no longer friends, I can't find it within myself to do her, and the faithful readers of the original RL, the injustice of not finishing it. There were some glaring story errors that just needed correcting, and as far as I was into the last one, it was just too late to fix. This version of Rogue Love will be slightly more realistic. Slightly, and with less sex, which is what I figure was my downfall the last time around as I focused more on the sex scenes than the story. I left the first sex scene between Caelan and Shikamaru almost word for word, replacing only a few words to make it sound a little better, because I feel that it is actually important to the development of Shikamaru and Caelans relationship... and to be honest, I really don't like writing sex scenes with Shikamaru in them because I just don't like Shikamaru. All the sexy Shikamaru action I wrote in the past, in Rogue Love, Suffocating Lust, Too Rough and any other stories I may have written with Shikamaru getting boned were purely for EC. That isn't to say that I won't write another new one for the continuation of the story, because I'm still the same smut-peddling asshole I've always been.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the re-written and continued story. Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own Naruto.

Warning: Major spoilers and mild OOC.

The morning sun shone through the slightly parted curtains, making Mark grunt and shift in his sleep, figting off waking up. The feeling of a warm body pressing closer into his brought him out of his sleepy state and he lifted his head.

He blinked twice. He soon realized that the smaller body, desperately trying to stay near his warmth, didn't belong to Caelan.

For a brief moment, panic set in. Mark drew in a deep breath, silently, as his training dictated. His heart raced. The events of last night sank in, and when he looked down at himself, he realized he was still wearing clothes that were bloodied from treating their captives wounds. He stood slowly and carefully, not wanting to wake the young man next to him.

Mark took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. He scratched his hairless chest, wondering why the other hadn't left.

The rustling of fabric woke Shino as soon as Mark had removed the sheets from himself, but he gave no sign of being awake.

"Sorry I woke you," Mark said before yawning noisily.

Shino said nothing, but the small spike in his chakra gave away that he was embarassed at being caught, yet again. Mark smirked.

"Waking without getting caught will get easier with practice," Mark said, stretching. "Oh, shit. It's too early to be up. You hungry?" He asked.

Mark pouted and made his way back over to his previous spot, crawling in bed alongside Shino. Shino tensed as a large, strong hand worked it's way over his hip and up his side. The covers and his barrowed clothes still seperated them, but the touch was unnerving.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Mark said softly, pressing his chest against Shino's back, his other hand threading in the soft hair. "You fell asleep with your glasses on. Do you often do that?" Mark asked.

Shino relaxed a bit, but said nothing still.

"Shino-kun, please talk to me," Mark cooed as his hand stroked Shino's hip.

"Why?" Shino asked. He tried to keep all emotion from his voice, but there was a slight lilt at the end of the word that told of total devestation.

"I want to get to know you," Mark was almost purring as he nuzzled the pale mans neck. Shino found himself tilting his head to give the blonde more access. Mark moved his hand from Shino's hip to the shirt collar, pulling it down so he could brush his lips against the pale skin. Mark licked the sensitive juncture and blew a cool breath over the moist spot. Shino let a small breath pass his lips. Mark studdied the others profile, looking from his face, down to his neck. "You have a lot of scar tissue."

Shino pulled away from Mark and fixed the collar of his, Marks, shirt.

"Is that from your insects?" Mark asked, slowly pulling the collar of the shirt down again. Shino's shoulders stiffened and he glanced back at the blonde.

Shino was honestly surprised not to see disgust in those blue-gray depths. He looked away and frowned, furrowing his brow.

"Shino-kun, talk to me. You agreed," Mark whispered, his lips brushing the soft skin as he spoke.

"Yes," Shino said simply.

"You're beautiful," Mark said, ghosting his lips along the others neck. Goosebumps rose on Shino's skin and the kikai started to hum, protesting their restriction, wanting to be closer to the delicious chakra presented to them.

"You're a liar," Shino said, once more trying to shift away.

Mark let him go with a sigh and watched the other curl in on himself.

"I am not."

xoxo

_"I won't let you leave!" Declaired a dark-skinned, red haired woman with golden eyes._

"Oh yeah?" A short haired Caelan asked, carefully examining the two-pronged weapon in his hand, "You and what army?"

As the red-head brandished a sword, Caelan ducked out of the way just in time to avoid the swing of a daito.

"Me!" Said a fair-haired, dark-skinned youth, sliding to a stop as he'd put too much force into his swing. He stood tall and put his thumb to his chest, gesturing to himself. "Karui! Our orders are to kill or capture the fugetive and secure the return of The Lightning God's Claw!"

"Right!" She cried, attacking Caelan, who merely side-stepped her attack, still looking at the weapon in his hand.

The weapon was made of metal, a soft, worn out material lining the metal hand protector, a polished silver grip extending from it. Two slightly curved blades extended from the plated glove portion of the weapon, each vaguely resembling a lighning bolt.

Caelan sighed and back handed the blonde boy with the weapon, being careful not to cut the other. He dropped to the ground, the wind knocked out of him.

"Omoi!" The red-head cried. She gritted her teeth and let out an angry shriek, attacking Caelan for all she was worth, her lightning chakra pouring off of her in waves.

She was successfully silenced by Caelans left palm in her gut. She held her stomach, her sword laying on the ground beside her. She looked up at Caelan as he spoke;

"Don't try to stop me. I will not be stopped, not by the likes of you," His dark chocolate eyes glittered with malice, but also a hint of remorse. "I'd think you two, most of all, would understand my plight. But I guess I was wrong." Caelan stepped over to the blonde, who was shaking at the others intense chakra. Not only was lightning crackling around Caelan, but there was a soft, earthy undertone that, when in his presence, gave the feeling of being in the eye of a big storm. He knelt down and lifted the blondes head. "Stay down today, grow strong. I didn't kill you here for a reason. You have a duty. To Kumogakure, to your sensei."

"C-Cae'..." Karui started, trying to get to her feet.

"I said stay down!" He bellowed, a wave of his chakra knocking her back. Caelan looked around, sensing several chakra signatures headed his way. "Shit!" He said, under his breath.

xoxo

Caelan woke with a start, drawing in a sharp gasp.

His companion, thuroughly startled, jerked back and fell off the bed. Caelan couldn't help but chuckle.

"Shit. You're a bastard!" Shikamaru cried out, hauling himself to his feet.

"Don't I know it?" Caelan said, a rare, almost sarcastic smile gracing his features.

Shikamaru groaned, holding his lower back, the shorts he was wearing riding low on his hips, a light patch of fuzz showing over the waistband. Caelan licked his lips, but quickly pushed all of those thoughts aside.

"How are you feeling?" Caelan asked,his voice softer than Shikamaru expected.

"I'm in pain, I'm hungry, I'm pissed off. So just fantastic. How about you?" Shikamaru asked, glaring.

"Pretty good, waking up to this sight," he said, reaching out to stroke Shikamaru's hair as the other sat on the bed. Shikamaru whinced and batted Caelans hand away. "Your hair is tangled."

"Yeah, no shit," Shikamaru said, shifting, trying to find a position that didn't send flares of pain up his spine. For some reason, the painful reminder of what had happened was almost arousing him in a way, and he found himself half hard.

"You didn't run away," Caelan said, leaning on his elbow, tracing Shikamaru's spine with his pointer finger, gently running the pad down the length of his back, lightly scraping with his nail on the way back up. "Why?" He asked, delighted with Shikamaru's shiver.

"Would have been difficult," Shikamaru said, arching his back slightly, hissing at the pain in his rear.

"Want to take a shower?" Caelan asked.

"I can shower myself!" Shikamaru snapped, standing up a bit too quickly. He grunted and fell to his knees.

"Can you now?" Caelan asked.

Shikamaru grumbled to himself and tried to push himself to his feet, using the bed.

After watching the others pathetic attempts for a few minutes, Caelan sighed and got up. He walked around the bed slowly, ignoring the glare Shikamaru shot his way.

"Let me-"

"Don't!"

Caelan sighed and grabbed Shikamaru's arm, pulling the other up to his chest. Shikamaru braced himself on Caelan and glared, but he let the other help him to the shower.

Caelan stripped off Shikamaru's shorts and turned on the water, letting it heat. He took off his own clothes as Shikamaru leaned against the sink.

"Take this thing off of me," Shikamaru said, motioning to the collar.

"I can't trust you," Caelan said, standing in all his nude glory, watching Shikamaru shift nervously.

"You have my comerade," Shikamaru said, letting out a heavy sigh. Caelan tilted his head to the side, watching the other struggle just to stand. He sighed a bit and lifted his hands, rubbing them lightly over Shikamaru's shoulders, taking a dark pleasure in the way the other tensed.

He slipped his hands up to Shikamaru's neck, little flickers of chakra raising goosebumps on Shikamaru's skin. The sound of the water was deafening, drowning out Shikamaru's soft moan.

There was a soft 'click' and the collar fell to the floor, clattering noisily.

"It'll be a while before your strength returns. You'll have to let go of some chakra later, or it'll cause you problems," Caelan said, soothing his hands over Shikamaru's shoulders and down his arms. "Let me help you shower."

Shikamaru nodded and let the slightly taller brunette lead him into the warm spray. He leaned against Caelan, letting the warmth soothe his aching muscles.

"I still hate you, ya know."

"I know," was the only responce Caelan gave, picking up the hotel soap, unwrapping it, to wash Shikamaru.

xoxo

"So," Mark said, trailing off as he sat back up. "Would you like to barrow some of my clothes until we get you home? They'll be a little big on you, but they'll work." Getting no responce, Mark continued; "We could also go into town and pick up some new, if you'd like."

Shino sat up and studdied Mark, who tilted his head curiously. The ebony haired youth felt a surge of lust run through him as he took in the others shirtless form.

The clothes he wore covered up a slightly sunkissed, muscular form. Mark had thick biceps that tapered down to angular elbows and shapely forarms. His shoulders were massive, which his shirts hid well. His torso was well defined, a six pack that led to a thin waist and a seductive dip into his pants, no hair to be seen. His nipples were pierced, silver glinting in the light that filtered into the room. Shino found himself achingly hard, desiring to touch that god-like body.

"Shino?" Mark asked, a delicious shiver wracking Shino's body. Mark cocked his head to the side, wild blonde locks falling over his face, partially obscuring icy, gray-blue eyes. Shino shifted nervously as Mark crawled closer. Shino brought his hand up to Marks arm, pale, shaking fingers moving over his elbow and up, to rest on the others bicep. Shino let out a soft moan as the other flexed his muscle.

Mark grinned. He leaned forward and took Shino's lips in a soft kiss, which the other didn't protest. Shino's other hand found it's way up to Marks abs, tracing each dip and curve. He moaned softly into Marks mouth as the blonde brought his free arm up to wrap around Shino's torso, slipping his hand under the pale youth's shirt in the back. Shino's hand wandered up, from his abs over his chest, stopping briefly as his eyes darted down to watch as he brushed his fingertips over Marks nipple, the metal of the peircing warmed by Mark's skin.

Marks gasp brought Shino back to reality and he pulled back, looking at the other, his eyes wide behind dark glasses.

"Those are really sensitive, Shino-kun. Best avoid touching them if you don't want to wind up with your ankles by your head," Mark said, flashing the other a brilliant grin. Shino closed his eyes and moaned softly at the mental image, his length throbbing.

Mark took Shino's lips again, moving both hands under Shino's shirt, pushing it up. Shino let the garment come off, keeping his eyes closed as soft kisses worked their way down his neck. Shino shook with need.

Mark pulled back to look at the pale youth before him, taking in the beautiful form.

Shino had lost his headband recently and his hair was messed, sticking to his scalp in some places, sticking out in others. His body arched, his eyes closed tight, eyebrows scrunched, pale lips parted slightly - he was the picture of desire. He wasn't as well defined as Mark assumed he'd be, but the soft curve of lean muscles was also appealing to the blonde rogue.

After a few moments, Shino opened his eyes and looked at Mark, nervousness written all over his face.

Mark soothed him with a hand caressing his cheek.

"Do you want this?" Mark asked, his voice husky, making Shino moan softly and arch his back, trying to get more contact.

"Yes," He breathed, a barely audible whisper.

"Are you a virgin, Shino-kun?" Mark asked, his hand sliding down to the others neck. Shino stilled. "Shino?"

"Y-yes," Shino whispered, a deep blush working it's way across the pale features.

Mark groaned and let his head rest on Shino's shoulder. His hard dick rubbing against his pants, throbbing painfully. He wanted nothing more, in this moment, than to fuck Shino senseless.

Mark reluctantly pulled back and rolled over on his back, putting his arm over his eyes. Shino turned to look at Mark, curling in on himself in his self-consciousness.

"I can't do it, Shino." Mark said, with a heavy sigh.

"What?" was all Shino could manage.

"I can't," Mark paused for a moment, "I can't take your virginity."

"Why not?" Shino demanded, anger radiating from him.

"It's not that I don't want you," Mark said, groaning, running his other hand down his body, cupping his hard length through his pants. "Fuck, I want you so bad. I just..." His words broke off into a moan as he fondled himself.

Shino watched, his breath caught in his throat.

"Your first time should go to someone you love, not to buy your freedom," Mark continued, his hand snaking into his pants, gripping his erection, stroking from base to tip and back down again.

Shino watched, heat pooling in his groin, his balls drawn up close to his body. He was close to reaching his peak just from watching this show.

"I could grow to love you."

It was barely a whisper, but it made Mark stop and look over at the other, moving his arm to see the troubled, unbearably aroused look on the others face. Shino was a maelstrom of emotions, all swirling together to make a darkly seductive image.

"I-if you'd give me time. If you'd get to know me," His voice grew a little more bold as Mark took his hand from his pants and turned over on his side to look at the other.

Mark opened his mouth to say something, but Shino continued;

"Even though you brought me here against my will, you did help me fend off an ambush. Other than not letting me leave, you've shown me nothing but kindness," Shino trailed off as the other cupped his cheek with the hand that had just been in his pants. Shino could smell the musky scent of the others arousal and it made him moan. "In time," Shino gasped when Mark kissed his cheek, tongue darting out to lick down his jawline, "I could grow to love you."

"But until then," Mark whispered, kissing down Shino's neck, nipping lightly every few kisses. "I'm not going to take you."

Shino made to protest, but Mark silenced him with a nibble on his nipple.

"But I will show you a pleasure you have never experienced," Mark whispered, kissing a trail down the others chest and stomach, pulling the others pants down.

Shino's erection sprang free and Mark licked his lips. Shino's eyes were closed, his head resting on the pillow, jaw clenched as his fingers sought out Marks shoulders.

Shino cried out when Marks tongue ran along his length.

"Oh god," He whispered.

Mark kissed and nipped, driving Shino crazy. The kikaichu hummed under his skin, pleading to be released.

Shino came as soon as Mark took him completely in his mouth, a few bobs of his head, lips caressing from base to tip had Shino spent, panting, unbearably embarassed at his sexual short-commings.

Mark pulled back and licked his lips, smirking at the others pout.

"You'll last longer with practice," Mark said, knowing exactly what was bothering the pale youth.

Mark sat up and stretched, ignoring his own erection for the time being.

"What do you say we get a shower and go wake the other love birds for some shopping, huh?"

"What about you?" Shino asked, finally finding it in himself to sit up.

"What about me?" Mark asked, smiling softly. The smile was heart-warming and brought back Shino's fading blush.

"You're still hard," Shino stated simply. Mark couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'll take care of it in the shower. You wanna go first?"

"Let me," Shino said, reaching out for the other. Mark blinked in confusion before a devious grin settled on his pink, swolen lips.

"You want to touch me, Shino-kun?" Mark asked, laying back.

Shino swallowed nervously as Mark lifted his hips from the bed, pulling his pants down. He gasped at the sight of Marks erection and noted it's size. Slightly thicker and longer than his own. Shino reached out, running his fingers down Marks stomach.

Hairless. Mark was hairless. Shaved clean.

Marks gasp pushed Shino onward, moving his fingertips downward, brushing the base of Marks length. Mark bucked his hips and Shino almost pulled back. Mark bit his lip, worrying one of his peircings, trying his hardest to stay still when Shino wrapped his pale, slender hand around his cock.

Shino stroked slowly, oh, so slowly. Mark closed his eyes and whimpered, his stomach and leg muscles twitching as he fought the urge to thrust into that pale hand.

"Faster, Shino-kun, grip a little harder," Mark moaned, pressing his hips up to meet Shino's stroke.

When Shino followed his orders, Mark couldn't help but thrust into Shino's hand, his back arching. Shino's other hand gently cupped tense testicles, kneading them softly, watching as they drew in close to Marks body - a sign of being close to release.

"Oh, fuck, Shino!" Mark cried, his hips moving faster.

Shino gasped at the first spray of the others cum. It splattered on Marks stomach and dripped down toward the base of his length as the rest of Marks release oozed over his pale fingers. Shino kept stroking, encouraged by Marks soft moans until the blonde sagged back into the bed with a whispered 'fuck'.

"God damn," Mark whispered, panting softly. Shino drew his hand away and looked at Marks seed on his fingers.

Mark sat up, eyes half-lidded and he took Shino's wrist in his hand, bringing the others fingers to his lips, licking his seed off of them.

Shino shoved Mark away with his clean hand, his face red, hard again. Mark chuckled.

"I'm going to get a shower," Mark said, standing up, enjoying the feeling of his seed dripping down his thighs. "When I come out, you can get yours, then we'll go shopping, yeah?"

"Yeah," Shino responded, just mimicking the other, trying to understand the feelings flowing through him.

xoxo

_A blade, extended by lightning chakra, held Mark still as it threatened to cut his throat, his chakra sparking against it._

"Samui," Mark said, raising a peirced eyebrow.

"You know I can't let you leave," She said, moving the blade down to her side.

Mark turned to face the other blonde, looking her up and down.

"You will stop me alone?" He asked, holding his own weapon at his side.

He held a naginata, it had a faded purple staff, hints of the red-ish wood it was made of showing through the old paint. The blade curved slightly, a pattern cut into it that vaguely resembled a lightning bolt. The other end was a ball of obsidian, held on by silver grips.

"My orders were to capture of kill the fugetive and ensure the return of The Lightning God's Arm," she stated, moving her blade into a combat ready stance. "If I can not defeat you, I will simply hold you here until reinforcements arrive."

"Awfully bold words," Mark said, cracking his neck.

"Why would you betray Kumogakure?" She asked, her eyes narrowing, readying herself for a chase.

Mark said nothing, looking away. Samui took her oppertunity to strike. Mark shifted away, but the blade still caught his braid and the blonde hair fell to the ground. Mark grit his teeth and threw the girl back. She landed on her feet.

"What would you do if it were Killer Bee?" Mark asked.

Samui's eyes momentarily widened and this distraction gave Mark the chance to get behind her, his free hand on her shoulder.

"Don't move," Mark said, the words seemingly taking form as a purple ring of chakra around her neck.

"What have you-!" She gasped, the weight of her sword growing more and more intense.

"Don't worry," he said. "I won't kill you. I'm only giving myself the chance to escape and avenge her."

Samui dropped her sword and fell to her knees. She clutched at her neck, trying to remove the ring.

"You have a purpose. Don't throw your life away," Mark said. He sensed chakra signatures coming his way. "Damnit," he whispered.

As he took off, unbeknownst to any of the other Kumogakure ninja, a figure emereged from the ground, a white and black man surrounded by plantlike protrusions. He reached out, with his white hand, taking the braid, holding it for a moment and smirking before sinking back into the ground.  
  
xoxo

The intensity of Shino's gaze brought Mark out of his reverie.

"Hey," He said, sitting up.

Shino said nothing.

"You look so cute in my clothes. You're swimming in them!"

Shino blushed. The sleeves hung down over his hands and the shirt was almost as long as one of his coats. The pants were held up by a small braid of twine Mark produced to use as a belt. The pants that came down to mid calf on Mark pooled around Shino's ankles, over his sandals.

Mark lit a cigarette and stood.

"Cae' came over a bit ago, while you were in the shower. They'll be ready to go shortly. You hungry?" Mark asked, cracking the door open for the smoke to flow out.

"A bit," Shino answered.

"Then we'll get food first," Mark said with a smile, pocketing his headband. "I suggest you do the same while we are out here. Trust between village is naught."

Shino nodded and took off his headband, soothing his hair back.

"We'll return here tonight and if Shikamaru is well enough, we will return you to Konohagakure tomorrow," Mark said, preforming a jutsu to hide his weapon in a scroll.

"Will you visit me?" Shino asked.

The question completely caught Mark off guard.

"What?"

"Will you visit me? With all this talk of love and sex, you made it sound like you were interested in me," Shino paused, "As a person."

Mark walked over to the other, placing his hands on the pale cheeks. He smiled softly.

"If you would have me, Shino-kun," and placed a soft kiss on the others lips.

xoxo

The four spent the day relaxing, shopping and dining.

Mark bought Shino new, better fitting clothes, albeit civillian clothes. Caelan did the same for Shikamaru.

Shino wore a forest green shirt, one that looked like a yukata, but the material didn't actually part and soft pants of the same color that bunched at his ankles.

Shikamaru wore brown, button up pants with three buttons up the front and a white, long sleeved shirt that dipped low in the front, tucked into his pants.

Mark chuckled softly at the verbal jabs Shikamaru took at Caelan, while watching the handsigns the leaf ninja sent to each other.

Escape. The sign from Shikamaru, posed as a question.

No. The hesitant sign from Shino.

Mark looked up to Caelan, watching his eyes follow the signs. He sighed, they were ninja after all. Their table at the tea house they sat in grew quite as the young men carried on their so-called 'secret' conversation.

"Caelan?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah?" He said, turning to the other. Caelan looked so tired and Shikamaru almost felt bad. He mentally kicked himself for that feeling, no matter how brief.

"There are... Procedures in order for this type of thing," He said. "When we go back, they will want to question you."

"I'm aware. What makes you think I'll stick around long enough to be questioned?"

Mark, Shino and Shikamaru stiffened.

"Cae-," Mark started, but was interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah," Caelan said, waving his hand dismissively. He sipped his tea. "We'll think about that later."

"Do you want to see me again?" Shikamaru asked, quietly.

"Feeling sympathetic for your rapist, are we?" Caelan asked.

Shino's eyebrow quirked at this.

"Shut up and answer the damn question," Shikamaru said, irritation evident in his voice and on his features.

Caelan sat his cup down. He closed his eyes and slowly re-opened them.

"I would love to, Shikamaru, but it's just not possible."

Shikamaru made to speak, but Caelan held up his hand. Shikamaru closed his mouth and waited.

"Mark and I are on a mission," His eyes glazed over as he spoke. "We are looking for certain people that we must kill. We abandoned our village for the sake of avenging a fallen comerade that they did nothing for." He took a deep breath. "She was our teammate, our treasured companion, a..." He trailed off, his eyes glossy with unshed tears. "A lover, a shoulder. Our rock. Those Akatsuki scum took her and our elders, our leaders - the ones we put our trust in, give our lives for, did nothing to help her!" He was starting to raise his voice a little and Mark reached over the table, placing his hand on Caelans arm.

Shino and Shikamaru watched this action. Shino noted that Caelan was darker skinned than Mark, even though his newfound love intrest appeared to get a decent ammount of sun. Caelans skin was a caramel colour, where as Marks was a sunkissed peach.

"She meant the world to us, and I will stop at nothing to see that silver haired man with the scythe dies the most horrible, painfull death imaginable and that other man, we will torture. Bring down Akatsuki with our own hands."

Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Silver-haired..." His words barely made it past his lips, trailing off as he faded into memory of his sensei, killed at the hands of that very same man.

His sensei, his teacher, his second best friend in the world, sacrificed his life to save him, Izumo and Kotetsu. Asuma Sarutobi, who he'd known since the tender age of twelve, the first male to discover his bi-sexuality. The man did not judge him, though he himself was straight as an arrow. He told Shikamaru to take pride in who he was, regardless of what others said. The man who kept his secrets, his shoulder when Chouji and Ino weren't there. His safe haven when his parents arguing drove him from their house.

Tears filled his eyes as a heavy silence hung over the table, the waitresses avoiding them for the time being.

Shino reached out his hand, resting it on Shikamaru's shoulder as the other slumped forward, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Come back with us," Shikamaru muttered. "We can share our information and kill them together."

Shikamaru sounded so broken.

Shino squeased his shoulder and Shikamaru sat up-right, sniffling as his tears slowed. He nodded to Shino and the other pulled his hand back.

"You must have information on Akatsuki. If you share your information with our Hokage, I'm sure she'd share ours with you in the hopes of destroying them," Shikamaru's voice was barely a whimper, but his words had power, none the less.

Caelan looked at Mark, who just sighed and looked down at his tea. Caelan followed suit.

xoxo

"Sakura, it's not your fault," Shizune cooed, patting the pink haired girls shoulder softly.

"It couldn't be helped. You did the right thing in reporting back here immediately," Shibi said, standing a few feet away, next to an increasingly irritated Shikaku.

"Tsunade is sending out a search party if they aren't back here by noon, tomorrow," Shikaku said, looking over the paperwork in his hands. "You're on it, Sakura, since you know the area well. It will be composed of you, Shibi-san, myself and Ino."

Sakura fought back tears as she mentally berated herself for her mistakes, regretting granting Shikamaru permission to go off with Shino. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She let out a dry chuckle as her openness in letting her friends explore their sexuality may have gotten them killed. If she'd have been a closed-minded asshole like her parents had taught her to be, they'd be safe and sound, back in the village.

xoxo

The journey back to their hotel was spent in relative silence.

Shikamaru turned in, Caelan tucking him in. He gave Shikamaru a kiss on the temple and the smaller brunette fought off the urge to smile.

He walked back over to Marks room. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but Mark opened it, a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey," he said quietly, softly closing the door behind him.

"Hey," was the responce.

The two sat against the building, watching Marks cigarette smoke curl and flow and dissipate under the moonlight.

"Tomorrow morning, Shikamaru is going to need to let out some chakra. Those seals of yours bind it painfully so," Caelan said, looking at the other, watching him light another cigarette from the butt of the old one. Mark cracked a grin around the new smoke. "I'm starting to think you're a bit of a sadist, too."

"Maa, Caelan!" Mark whined. "You know I just haven't had time to work on it lately."

Caelan smiled before leaning his head back against the building.

"You got us into a lot of trouble, Mark. Now we have Konoha and all of their political bullshit to deal with," Caelan said, taking a deep breath, letting out a heavy sigh.

"That's why you love me," Mark said.

"You're lucky I do."

xoxo

The next morning found the group packed and ready to go, Caelan and Mark in fresh clothes, Shino and Shikamaru in their new ones from the previous day.

Shikamaru shifted anxiously, pained shudders wracking his body every once in a while.

"You have to let it out, Shikamaru," Mark said, watching with an almost amused smirk as the boy glared at him.

The rest of the group jumped slightly as Shikamaru's chakra poured off of him in waves, sparking delightfully with Caelans.

"Let's make our way into the thicker woods and continue this there. We're about to let off a massive ammount of chakra and it'll draw the attention of all shinobi within miles," Mark said, covertly looking around.

Shikamaru, Shino and Mark stood in a very small clearing, barely big enough for the three of them to fit comfortably in while Caelan walked around them, forming some hand signs, setting up some small devices in strategical points around the three.

"What's he doing?" Shikamaru asked, watching warily.

"Setting up a device that will cloak the ammount of chakra we're emitting and disperse it slowly, as to not draw the attention of others," Mark said, putting his hand on Shikamaru's back. He looked over his shoulder, getting the all-clear from Caelan. "Alright, go ahead." He stepped away and let Shikamaru release his pent-up chakra, watching for a moment to make sure the devices were working correctly.

Mark turned to Shino and stalked over to him. Shino almost looked scared. Mark formed some hand seals and pressed his hand to Shino's chest and slid it down to his stomach.

"M-Mark!" He gasped, feeling goosebumps rise on his skin, the kikai clamouring excitetly under his skin. "What are you doing?"

"Releasing the armement nullification I put on you, relax."

Shino panted, watching Marks chakra swirl a beautiful lavender and light blue. The seal released slowly and kikai broke his skin, starting as a trickle, but as the seal lessened they poured out, nibbling on the raw chakra in the air briefly before heading to the machines.

Four massive groups of kikai crowded the machines, eating Shikamaru's chakra as it poured into them. Another group whirled around Shikamaru, creating a beatutiful sight to behold.

Shikamaru let out a sigh and the kikai around him went back to Shino.

Caelan stared at Shikamaru for a moment, as the kikai went back to Shino, under the sleeves of his shirt, a few making a quick stop on Mark to nibble on that alluring chakra.

Once everything was said and done, Caelan shook his head to clear away his thoughts and took appart the machines, putting them back in their scrolls.

"How do you feel?" The short-haired brunette asked, putting the scrolls in his pack.

"Better. My back side is still a little sore."

Caelan looked up and grinned.

"Sorry."

Shikamaru snorted and rolled his eyes.

The four took off in silence, their guard up as they passed near the area they had been ambushed in.

xoxo  
_  
"Hey fag!" was the only warning teenage Mark got before a rock was thrown at his head._

Caelan caught it and made to throw it back, but a beautiful blonde girl, a few years older than him, placed her hand on his arm, shaking her head. She turned to the young man who threw the stone, casting a glare in his direction.

"Well hey there, cutie pie. What are you doin', hangin' out with these fags, eh? If you weren't the holder of that beast, I'd bang the shit out'a you," the young man said with a smirk. He had dark skin and dark hair and was tall, towering over everyone in the group but Mark.

"Yes, well," She said, taking the rock from Caelan. She tossed it up and caught it a few times as she spoke; "These 'fags' as you call them are my teammates and with an attitude like that, I don't think you'll be 'bangin' the shit out'a' anybody, as you so eloquently put it, any time soon."

Mark and Caelan bristled at her sides, glaring at the other male.

He stared in shock as laughter erupted behind him. The others friends came up to pick fun at him for 'getting told'.

The beautiful blonde just smiled, her dark eyes glittering deviously as she turned, dropping the rock, and walked away, Mark and Caelan at her sides.

She linked her arms with theirs and the boys couldn't help but smile.

"Who wants milk and dango?" Mark offered.

xoxo

Four hours later found them near the Konoha main gate.

Caelan stopped and sucked in a deep breath.

"What are we telling them?" He asked.

"That you rescued us. We'll work our way up to the information about Akatsuki. But the first thing I want to do is find Sakura and make sure she made it back alright," Shikamaru said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, look!" Kotetsu called out to his watch partner, Izumo.

"Oi, Shikamaru!" Izumo called out, waving excitedly.

Shikamaru grunted as he walked forward, taking his hand out of his pocket to wave.

"You brought company?" Kotetsu asked, looking the other males up and down. He shrunk back a little bit from Mark's impressive hieght.

"Uh, yeah, these two rescued us when we were ambushed on our mission to gather herbs for burn salve," Shikamaru said, scratching the back of his head, realizing he'd never retied his hair.

"Who attacked you?" Izumo asked after preforming a jutsu, sending word that Shino and Shikamaru had returned.

"A group of Kusagakure ninja," Shino supplied.

"Kusagakure? But they're our allies. They always have been sneaky bastards," Kotetsu said, furrowing his brow. "And where are you two from?" He asked, looking back and forth between Mark and Caelan.

Shikamaru worried his lip as he waited for a responce.

Caelan opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by a masked figure. An anbu.

"That information is to be kept classified," He spoke. "The Lady Hokage has requested an audience with you at once."

Shino quirked a brow while Mark, Caelan and Shikamaru's mouths fell open in disbelief. Mark and Caelan shot each other worried glances. They stiffened as more anbu made their locations known. There were more than twenty.

"If you come willingly, we can give your our assurances that you will not be harmed," the anbu said, standing from his crouched position.

"Yeah, how many times have I heard that before?" Caelan muttered under his breath.

Mark and Caelan followed, glancing back at the others at the gate, who all had worried looks on their faces.

"Shikamaru! Shino!" Sakura called out, running over to the two, throwing her arms around Shikamaru's shoulders. "Oh, I was so worried, I'm so sorry..." But he tuned her out as he watched the anbu lead Mark and Caelan away, fearful for what would happen to them if the homophobic Ibiki Morino got his hands on them.

xoxo

AN: Well, here we are again, another chapter of this story rewritten. It almost seems like a different story now. But, as I said before, I intend to fix plot holes, and develop a little more story for later on. I've had some time to think, and yes, I am hard-core fucking with the Naruto storyline, warping it to fit my story. We all do it at some point.

Please review, especially if you read the other RL and picked out any plot holes that need filled or fixed. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't own Naruto.

Warning: Major spoilers and mild OOC.

"If you'll just have a seat," Tsunade said to the two that were led in by anbu as she shuffled through papers on her desk.

The two stood in the doorway, shooting each other worried glances.

"I said sit down!" Tsunade bellowed, looking up from her papers. "I usually only keep one chair in here other than mine and I brought an extra one in, just so the two of you would be able to be comfortable. Now don't disregard my kindness," She spoke, her voice still louder than it should be as she gestured to the chairs. "Sit," she seemed to have calmed a bit. "Please."

Mark sat immediately, his shoulders squared. He almost looked like a terrified child even though he towered over the woman shouting commands. Even sitting, he still looked much taller than her.

Caelan was hesitant, but followed her orders, taking a seat beside Mark. He pouted slightly as he waited.

Tsunade finished organizing her papers and sat them off to the side, save for two folders that sat in front of her. She looked through them, one at a time, sizing up each male in front of her as she did so.

Mark shifted nervously, scratching his cheek. Caelan just sat there with his eyes half-lidded, looking as though he'd become a statue.

Tsunade put the folders down and rested her elbows on her desk. She laced her fingers and placed her chin on them, looking at the young males with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry for the delay, fellas. It'll be just a few minutes before we can begin."

xoxo

"Sakura-chan, really. It'd be better if someone else..." Shikamaru said, half-heartedly fighting with Sakura's hands as she checked him for wounds in a room in the busy hospital.

"Nonsense," She said, healing minor wounds after she finally got him to remove his shirt. "It's my fault you guys got hurt, so it's my duty to patch you up."

"Then go patch up Shino!" Shikamaru said, batting her hands away.

"Shino is waiting patiently for me to finish with you," She said, turning away from him for the moment. When she turned back around, Shikamaru's eyes widened at what she had in her hand.

"Ah, Hell no," he said.

"Put this on," she said, referencing the pale green hospital gown in her hand, "While I go check on Shino."

"I don't-"

"It's procedure!"

Shikamaru sighed and took the gown, waiting for the pink haired girl to leave the room.

Once she closed the door behind her, Sakura headed to Shino's room. She knocked twice before pushing the door open, not surprised that Shino hadn't put on the gown already in the room for him. She sighed.

"Sakura, I'm alright. Mark treated my wounds while we were out," Shino said, holding up his hand.

"Mark?" She asked, stepping closer.

"One of the men that was with us at the gate," was all he said.

"I didn't see anyone but Izumo and Kotetsu," Sakura said, worrying her lip as she studied the pale young man.

"I'm fine, Sakura. I appreciate your concern, but I am fine," He said, nodding slightly. Sakura sighed.

"Alright, then I need you to sign this form for me," She said, opening the door a crack, leaning out to take a clip board. She held it out to Shino along with a pen. "It's a refusal of treatment form, you've signed them before, so I know I don't have to read it to you."

Shino nodded and signed the paper.

"Your father will be here soon. Hinata and Kiba are waiting outside. Someone will be in in a few minutes with a mission report form for you to fill out. I've already secured a paid week off for you and Shikamaru-"

"That's really not necessary for me," Shino interrupted.

"Please, just enjoy the rest," Sakura was almost begging, still chewing on her bottom lip when she wasn't speaking.

"Alright."

"Thank you," Sakura said and heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm so sorry, Shino. I-"

"No apologies necessary," Shino said, giving her the faintest of smiles. "Though you may want to give Shikamarus, eh..." Shino paused and thought about his next words. "Back side... A thorough examination."

Sakura quirked an eyebrow and opened her mouth to ask, but decided she didn't want to know, closed it, nodded, took the clipboard back and walked out of the room.

Seconds later, Kiba burst through the door.

"Hey, buddy!" Kiba cheered, Akamaru barking cheerfully as he followed the other in. "I knew you'd be fine! You are my teammate, after all!"

"That is exactly why people were worried," Shino muttered under his breath, turning his head down to hide his grin. He reached down to scratch Akamaru's chin.

"Ano, Shino-kun," he heard and turned his eyes up.

He saw Hinata in the doorway, holding a pot of daisies.

"Oh yeah, Hinata brought you some flowers," Kiba said, motioning for her to come in.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan. They're lovely," He said, gladly accepting the gift as it was held out to him.

Hinata smiled.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Surprisingly well," Shino said with a nod.

"I missed ya at taijutsu practice, Shino. Hinata kicked my ass!" Kiba said, looking back and forth between Hinata and Shino. Hinata blushed.

"I'm sure she did," Shino said, showing a rare smile. Hinata, and even Kiba, blushed at this.

"Now, don't go gettin' all sentimental on me, Shino," Kiba said, playfully punching the others shoulder.

Shibi watched from the doorway, his smile hidden by his coat.

xoxo

Tsunade sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What is taking so damn long?" She muttered to herself. "Oi, Shizune. Could you bring in some tea, please?" She called toward the door.

"Right away, Tsunade-sama!" They heard from outside.

"Sorry, gentlemen," Tsunade said, once more opening the folders. "I really appreciate your cooperation. I'm quite surprised you haven't tried to flee yet." She said, once more looking over the information in the folders. "But then again, you aren't labeled as violent criminals." She raised her eyebrow. "So... Marcus Chouyaku and... Caelan Chouyaku. You two are brothers?"

"Not by blood," "Caelan supplied.

Tsunade 'hm'ed and took a pencil to jot down notes.

"The Chouyaku family took me in as a child. I believe my family name is Kagami, but I am unsure," Caelan said.

"You were orphaned, then?" Tsunade asked, putting her pencil to her lips.

"I don't know the circumstances under which I parted with my family," Caelan said, not making eye contact with Tsunade.

xoxo  
_  
A nine year old Caelan had been wandering the village for hours. He was hungry and so tired of begging the local restaurants for free food._

_He sighed and looked out across the street, pushing himself closer against the building he was sitting against, trying to avoid the rain that poured down._

_"Now what is a child like you doing out here?" Asked a cloaked figure._

_Caelan gasped and looked up, leaning away, putting up a small arm to defend himself._

_"Come now," The man said, leaning down, taking off his straw hat as Caelan scooted away. "I wont hurt you," He said, extending a gloved hand toward the frightened child. "Hmm, an interesting chakra flows within you." Caelan could sense a smirk behind the orange mask. "Yes. I have decided. Come along now," said the man, standing up. He handed his hat to Caelan, who took it and held it over his head, following the masked man._

_"I have just the place for you."_

xoxo

"Very well," She said, scribbling something on the top paper in one of the folders. "You?" She said, looking at Mark. "You have the physical characteristics of a Chouyaku. Were you born into the clan?"

"Yes ma'am," Mark said with a slight nod. "To Jirocho and Anzu Chouyaku."

"Both Kumogakure jounin. Your mother passed away when you were seven, your father when you were nineteen," Tunade said, reading over a sheet of paper.

"Yes, ma'am."

"And one sister, Daisuke, an odd name for a female, also deceased," She said, looking up at Mark, who was studdying the floor between his shoes intently. "Correct?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am," Mark said, his voice cracking. Caelan looked over at the blonde, chewing on his lip piercing.

xoxo

_A tall, beautiful blonde woman strode about the feminine decorated room, twirling about, her golden hair swirling around her._

_"Just one more week, Mark!" She said happily, looking down at the boy sitting at the end of her bed. "Just one more week. You'll be such a cute little flower boy," She said, leaning over to poke his nose._

_"Flower boy? Why can't I bring the ring?" Mark asked, pouting._

_"San'ji's nephew is doing that, silly. But you can stand with dad when he gives me away, that is, if he does," She said with a sigh, standing up straight. She shook negative thoughts from her head and turned to the mirror on her vanity and began braiding her hair. "I've got one last mission and then I return to the happiest day of my life," She smiled and turned to Mark._

_"Other than the first time you called me 'sissy'," she said._

_Mark blushed._

_"Remember when you hit your first target spot-on during our kunai training? You were so happy. It opened so many doors for you. That's what this moment is going to be like for me," She said, kneeling down in front of the boy. "I love you, Mark. No matter where I am or what I'm doing, you'll always be my little brother."_

xoxo

When Sakura returned to Shikamaru's room, she was pleasantly surprised to see that Shikamaru had put on the gown.

"Alright, if you'll just lay back," She said, stopping as Shikamaru winced when he tried to follow her orders. "Hold on a sec," She said, walking over.

"Uh, Sakura-chan..." Shikamaru said as she knelt down, her hand mere inches from his groin.

"Turn over," She said, ignoring his awkwardness.

"Sa-"

"I said turn over," She glared up at him.

Reminded of the fearsome power of her teacher, he did as told.

"Good lord!" She cried. "What the hell happened to you?"

Outside the door, Chouji, Ino, Yoshino and Shikaku stood, listening as voices raised inside.

Sakura and Shikamaru were fighting over wether or not he'd let her 'treat his ass'.

Shikaku couldn't help but chuckle.

Moments later, Sakura emerged from the room, her chakra flared, slamming the door behind her. The group that was listening jumped.

"Eh heh," She chuckled nervously, looking at the four. "He needs a bit to rest, there was quite some damage," she said, making notes on the clip board. "Shit," She muttered when she snapped the pencil.

xoxo

"The Chouyaku are quite skilled in-" Tsunade began, but stopped when a cute woman with chin-length black hair entered the room. "Oh, thank you, Shizune."

"Sorry that took so long, Tsunade-sama!" She said and bowed before setting the tray with a tea pot and three cups on the table. She quickly left the room.

"Tea?" She asked. Both shook their heads 'no'.

"Anyway, as I was saying, the Chouyaku are quite skilled in binding ninjutsu. One of the few Kumogakure clans worth mention that don't use kenjutsu. You were wealthy, too. Now tell me," She said, resting her chin on her hands again. "Why would you leave such a life to become nothing more than common thieves?"

"Lady Hokage," Mark spoke up, still not looking directly at the intimidating woman. "I assure you, our lives were not as grand as you make them sound."

"Hmm," was Tsunade's only response. She looked over her papers once more. "I see here that your teammate was Yugito Nii, the two tail."

"Yes, ma'am." They replied in unison.

"Your defecture from your village occurred not long after she was captured. Would that have anything to do with why you left?" Tsunade asked, looking them up and down.

Mark was fidgeting, Caelan looked like stone.

"Well?" Tsunade asked.

"She was..." Caelan began, catching the sannins attention. "Our teammate, yes. But she was more than that. She was our best friend." Only his lips moved as he spoke.

"They claimed to value everyone," Mark joined in, finally looking up to meet Tsunade's eyes. "B-but they sent no one after her." He gripped the knees of his pants tightly. "We left to... to get revenge for her because no one else would!" Tears welled up in his eyes and in this womans presence, he couldn't seem to will them away. "They value Killer Bee, but only because he is the Raikage's brother."

"Any sort of value they placed on Yugito was only for her strength. Everyone feared her. No matter how calm and friendly she was." Caelan said, moved by Marks words, joining in on the discussion.

"I can imagine that must've been tough," Tsunade said, watching the other two. "What of you two? Did you fear her?"

"She never gave us a reason to," Mark said.

"Well," Tsunade started, but stopped when a masked figure appeared in the room at her side. It held out a folder, which she took. "Thank you. You may go," She said, already looking through the folder. The masked figure disappeared.

"Hmm..." There was a long, tense silence as she reviewed the information. "Well, you did save two of my ninja from an attack by Kusagakure. However, you are wanted criminals, no matter how small the charges placed on you may be." She raised an eyebrow. "It says here that the first orders issued were to kill or capture you, but that was soon reduced to capture only. If all you did was steal a few weapons, I don't see why you were to be killed. Kumogakure must have become incredibly strict in recent years." Her eyes trailed down the paper. "You're B-rank ninja with a few A-rank missions and techniques under your belts." She sighed. "Well, I need some time to review this information and decide what I will do with you."

"Do with us?" Mark asked.

"I can't exactly harbor criminals, boys. No matter how greatful I am that you rescued two of my boys. However, I'm sure Kumogakure will take this kind deed of yours into consideration when I contact them. They may only request the return of, or payment for the amount of the stolen goods, which I will try for and gladly allow you to work off your debt here, as civilians."

"But, our mission-" Caelan started, wavering, almost deterred by Tsunade's intense gaze. "We have to destroy Akatsuki!"

"I'm really hoping you're not more trouble than you are worth, but if you have information on Akatsuki and you are willing to pledge your allegance to the leaf village as well as work off your debt to Kumogakure, I may be able to help you with that," Tsunade said. She took a fresh piece of paper out of a drawer and began to write. "In three days time, I will let you know of Kumogakure's decision. "Until then, I will be keeping your weapons," she said and several anbu surrounded the young men, forcing them to their feet, taking all of their weapons and their bags. "In two hours time, I will have secured two hotel rooms for you and your non-lethal belongings will be returned to you." She stood and walked around the table, waving away the anbu. She held out a piece of paper to Mark. "This is the address of the hotel. See to it that you do not cause any alarm amongst my citizens."

Mark took the paper and read the address before pocketing it.

"One more thing," She said, a devious smirk crossing her beautiful face. "I would avoid a man known as Ibiki Morino while you are here."

"What? Why?" Caelan asked, wrinkling his nose.

"He's very homophobic and is not afraid to show it. Dismissed."

The young mens jaws hung open in disbelief.

xoxo

After digging up some intel as to the location os Shino and Shikamaru, the two found themselves at the hospital. Caelan raised an eyebrow as they walked into the building.

Medical ninja were hustling to and fro, pushing carts, carrying papers.

"Um, excuse me," Mark said, catching the attention of a petit, pale blue haired woman. She stared up at him in a state of awe. She'd just come face to face with her definition of 'tall, dark and handsome'.

"Oh my," She said to herself, a blush rising to her cheeks. "H-how can I help you?"

Caelan rolled his eyes at the womans behavior.

"Uh, yeah, I'm looking for uh, Shino and Shikamaru," He said, scratching the back of his head. He had no idea what either of the young mens last names were.

"Certainly!" he cheered, walking to a desk, flipping through a binder. "Shikamaru Nara is in room one-thirty-two A, currently alone, and Shino Aburame is in room one-thirty-three A, also alone. They are both currently allowed visitors. Would you like me to show you where they are?"

"Uh, that would be nice," Mark said, shifting awkwardly.

She led them to the rooms, still oggling Mark as he knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a voice from inside. It wasn't Shino's.

Mark entered the room and was surprised by how many people were there.

"Um, Hi," Mark said to Shino.

"This is Mark," Shino said, gesturing to the blonde in the doorway who shut the door behind him.

Kiba walked over to him quickly, leaning in to sniff the other. Mark leaned back and made a face that Hinata couldn't help giggling at.

"Is this how you greet everyone, or am I just special?" Mark asked, putting his hands on Kibas shoulders, gently pushing the other back.

"You're the guy I smelled on Shino," Kiba said, standing up straight. "I suppose I should thank you for helping him out, but, being my teammate, I'm sure he could have taken care of himself."

"Mark," Shino said, drawing the blondes attention. "These are my teammates. Kiba," He gestured to the young man beside Mark, "and Hinata," He held his hand up towards the awkward girl, who bowed. "This," He motioned to the man standing at his other side, "Is my father."

Mark and Shibi sized each other up for a tense moment, but neither Mark nor Shino missed the small smile that graced Shibi's features.

"Thank you," Shibi said with a polite nod of his head. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to thank you with a feast in your name."

"That's really not nessacary-" Mark started to say, but his stomach betrayed him. "Well, I guess I could eat..." He trailed off into nervous laughter.

Kiba's eyes narrowed. There was a scent about this man that he didn't like. He wasn't sure what it was, but the intensity of his smell on Shino bothered him.

Akamaru whimpered.

"Well," Kiba said, stretching. "Since I know you're ok, I'm gonna go say 'hi' to Shikamaru and go home. I'm beat!"

"Oh! I'll come say 'hello' to Shikamaru-san too!" Hinata said. She turned and bowed to Shino. "By, Shino-kun!"

Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata left.

Mark and Shino both sighed.

xoxo

"God damnit, will you all quit fussing over me? I'm fine!" Shikamaru was obviously pissed as his mother and Ino were pulling at him, trying to examine the extent of his wounds. Of course there were none remaining, with Sakuras skill as a medical ninja, but that didn't stop the two from pestering him.

Caelan watched from the doorway, barely containing his chuckle.

Shikaku was the first to notice his presence. The older Nara turned to Caelan and raised a scarred brow. He took in the others attire and wasn't able to place his origin.

"...and you are?" Shikaku asked.

Shikamaru stopped fussing and turned his attention to Caelan, who's name he called out.

"This is one of the guys that helped me out!" Shikamaru said, his smile uncharacteristically bright.

"Hey," Caelan said casually before turning his attention back to Shikaku. "You must be Shikamaru's father. He has your hair and eyes."

Shikaku moved further into the room to allow Caelan in.

"You must be his mother," He said to Yoshino, who looked up, beaming. "He has your beautiful complection."

Yoshino cradled her cheek and a hint of pink crossed the bridge of her nose.

"You know just how to make a lady feel special, don't you?" She turned her attention to Shikaku. "How come you've never complimented my complection, huh?!" She demanded.

None of the rooms occupants could tell if she was being playful or not and it was awkward.

Shikaku rolled his eyes before he spoke; "Come on, Yoshino. Shikamaru is safe and well, he's filled out his mission report and he has a few days off. We should leave him to relax with his friends."

Shikaku stopped at the doorway.

"Caelan, was it?" He asked, not even looking at the other.

"Yessir?" Caelan responded, kicking himself for the annoying habit he'd picked up from Mark.

"Stop by my house later, I want to thank you for helping my son. Shikamaru will show you where it is."

With that, he and Yoshino left.

"Well, that was my parents." Shikamaru said, scratching his temple.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Ino asked, pulling on his arm.

"Of course," he said, batting her away. "This," he motioned to a blonde young woman dressed in purple, "is my teammate Ino." He then motioned to a slightly chubby young man with red markings on his cheeks. "This is my teammate and best friend, Chouji."

Chouji smiled softly and waved. Ino tugged on Shikamaru's arm.

"Aren't I one of your best friends too?!" She demanded.

"Yeowch! Ino, of course you are! Damnit, you're hurting me! You've got to stop spending so much time with Sakura!"

Caelan laughed softly, but if anyone had been paying attention, they would have noticed a hint of bitterness.

Shikamaru and Ino's squabble was interrupted by Kiba entering the room. He sniffed once, twice, three times and turned around and left. Akamaru whimpered as he followed the other.

Team ten and Caelan stared at the doorway as a confused Hinata looked back and forth between the group inide the room and Kibas retreating form.

"Ano..." She started, "Kiba just wanted to see if you were ok and say 'hello', Shikamaru-san."

"Yes, I'm fine. I appreciate your concern," Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Feel better soon," Hinata said with a bow before taking off after Kiba.

"Well, that was weird," Ino said.

xoxo

"Mmm..." Tsunade almost whined before she let out a grunt. She poured herself another cup of tea as she looked over the papers on her desk. On top of her regular work, there was another set, a folder two inches thick, with information on the Chouyaku clan. In addition, there were Shino and Shikamaru's mission reports, copies of course, the originals already filed away.

She stretched out her arms and cracked her knuckles, tempted to go for the sake she had stashed in her desk drawer, but she knew she'd need a clear mind to finish all of this work. She also knew she'd be pulling an all nighter.

With another sigh, she flipped open the folder with the information on the Chouyaku clan and was greeted with man pictures. She pulled one out. It was Marks father, a tall and handsome man, though aging he retained an air of regality. He was not as tall as Mark, as noted in the attached packet with his statistics.

"Jirocho Chouyaku," Tsunade began, whispering to herself. "One hundred eighty eight centimeters," Mark surpassed his fathers height of six foot two by several centimeters. "Seventy six kilograms," Tsunade had no doubt that Mark had beaten his weight as well. "Blonde hair," in a style that was strikingly similar to that of Fugaku Uchiha. "Blue eyes and lightly tanned skin, all characteristics of the Chouyaku clan..." She trailed off as her eyes scanned down the page.

145 D-rank missions.

380 C-rank missions.

442 B-rank missions.

112 A-rank missions.

13 S-rank missions.

She sighed and put the packet aside, skipping a few other individuals packets until she came across a page of information about the Chouyaku.

"They're good with seals, I know that much," She scanned down the page. "Come on, tell me something I don't already know..." There was a pause. "Ah, When using large amounts of chakra," she read, "The members hair tends to turn red or strawberry blonde for a brief instant, showing their distant relation to the-" Tsunade's eyes widened. She sat the paper down and closed the folder. She reached into her desk and took out her sake bottle. "I need a drink."

xoxo

Caelan and Mark met up outside the hospital rooms and headed to their hotel.

"Shino's father invited me to dinner," Mark said as they walked.

"Shikamaru's father invited me to their place for some reason," Caelan said, worrying his lip. "I have to wonder what they said in their mission reports."

"I wouldn't worry, we're not being held captive," Mark said.

"That's exactly why I'm worried."

They were greeted by anbu and let in to their own rooms.

"I'm going to clean up and get dressed," Mark said, waiting in the doorway to his room. "Then I'm going to head over to Shino's."

"Yeah, and we'll meet back here tonight?" Caelan asked, still worrying his lip.

"Of course!" Mark looked cheerful, as always. "and don't do that, Cae'! Ya look so cute when you chew on your lip."

Caelan scoffed and glared, half-heartedly, at Mark before entering his room and slamming the door.

He went to his belongings to check them.

'Damn,' he said, pulling things out of his bag. 'Soldier pills are lethal?' He asked himself, still going through his belongings.

In his own room, Mark was doing the same.

"Ah man! They replaced my pencils with these shitty things!" Mark lamented, holding up a tear-down lead crayon. "How am I supposed to draw with this?" He whined, noting that the wires were taken out of his sketchbooks and the pages were placed in folders. Mark whined.

Mark took out a change of clothes and his Kumogakure flak jacket. He sighed and threw the garments on the bed, heading to the shower.

Caelan took a look around his room, looking for listening devices. He became concerned when he found none.

'Either these guys are really good or really stupid,' He thought to himself, 'and I don't know which I should be more scared of...'

He heaved a sigh and headed out the door, sizing up the anbu who stood guard before walking off. He was surprised that the masked man said nothing.

xoxo

It took him quite some time to find Shikamaru's place,. By the time he got there, the sky was already starting to darken.

He raised his hand to knock on the door, but didn't have a chance as a bubbly Yoshino pulled the door open and beconed him in.

"Caelan" She said happily, "You're just in time for dinner!"

"Oh, that's fine, I'm not really-"

"Sit, eat." She ordered, ushering him to the dining room where Shikamaru and his father sat.

The word 'whipped' crossed Caelans mind as he sat, but he pouted when he realized that he too was obeying Yoshino's orders.

She dished out food onto their plates and even in being angry with himself, he couldn't help but admit that it looked and smelled delicious. He picked up the chopsticks that were laid out for him and smiled softly at the quiet 'itadakimasu' from the other three.

xoxo

Mark dressed in a long sleeved shirt and long pants, both a navy blue and put on his one shouldered flak jacket over his shirt.

Being clean, he felt naked without his weapons.

He opened the door and left, noting Caelans chakra still in his room. The anbu guard at his door tilted it's head curiously at him, but said nothing. Mark awkwardly stuffed his hands in his pockets as he took off in search of the Aburame manor.

It didn't take him long to find, he was a jonin, after all, but he hesitated at the door. There were many people inside and their kikaichu buzzed in anticipation. Mark closed his eyes and concentrated. Six chakra signatures inside. There were more around him, concealed. But even the barest resonance would not escape the master of seals.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself, knocking on the door.

It was opened moments later by Shibi, who looked happy, from what Mark could tell, to see the taller ninja. He was, however, surprised at Mark's clothing.

"Kumogakure?" Shibi asked, inviting him in. "I wasn't aware that Kumogakure and Konohagakure were allied at the moment."

"Well, you know," Mark said, nervously scratching the back of his head. "When you lose one ally, that opens the door for another, right?"

"I suppoe you are right," Shibi said, placing his hand on the younger mans back, leading him to a fantastic, yet somehow still plain, dining room. "But you're not actually a Kumogakure ninja, are you?" Shibi asked, taking delight in the shock on Marks features. "We'll discuss this after dinner."

Shibi led Mark to the end of a rectangular table.

"You are our guest of honor," Shibi said. He took his seat on one side of the table and Mark smiled at Shino who sat on the other. The three of them sat alone at a table set for six.

Other Aburame brought bowls and plates of delectable looking foods and sat them on the table.

"Allow me to introduce to you my cooks and housekeepers," Shibi said as the others took their seats. "This is Jun," he said, motioning to a girl with a long black braid that curled around her neck and down into her coat. She nodded politely. "This is Mein," he said, motioning to an older woman, about in her forties, black hair pulled back in a ponytail. She also nodded. "And the chef, this evening- The best cook the Aburame have to offer, Haru."

The man nodded and took his seat at the other end of the table, across from Mark.

He was very tall and thin, but not without muscle. He was lean, which his coat hid well, but his pants legs gave him away. His hair was longer than Shibi's, but just as flighty as the rest of the Aburames.

They passed around the bowls until everyones plates were full, Mark's heaping as he drooled, waiting for the ok to eat.

"Let us eat," Shibi said, picking up his chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!" Mark cried, digging in. The Aburame around the table shared a quiet chuckle at the blondes enthusiasm.

xoxo

It was almost time to switch out for the night shift of the gate guard and Kotetsu was growing restless.

"Hey, Izu'," He said to the other.

"Yeah, Ko'?" Izumo asked, his eyes wandering from the entrance and road they were to protect over to his partner.

"Where do you think those guys were from?"

"I don't know. Asking questions like that could get you in trouble, Ko'. We're on thin ice as it is, since Ibiki found out about... us." He paused for a moment and thought. "But if I had to venture a guess, I'd say they were traveling merchants who just happened to know how to wield chakra well enough to scare away a few grass shinobi."

"But civilians aren't normally taught how to use chakra, and the taller guy was wearing shinobi sandals," Kotetsu said.

"Where do you think we get our sandals from, Ko'? Somebody has to make them."

xoxo

_Kotetsu had had way too much to drink. He was sloshed as one might say. Wasted. Three sheets to the wind. Drunk. He was tripping over himself. It was very unbecoming of a young shinobi. Especially in a public bar where both shinobi and civilians mingled._

_"Ko', come on, lay off," Izumo said, swatting away the other that just had to cling to him for some reason. They'd been together, secretly, for four years and no one knew except for Raido and Asuma, but Raido didn't care. He found it rather amusing. He was the one that pointed then in each others direction to begin with. Asuma was dead and took the secret of their sexuality with him to the grave._

_"Izu-chaaa," Kotetsu said with a pout. "I think I'm drunk."_

_"Ya think?" Izumo asked, barely containing a snicker. He pushed his lover into the seat next to him. "Sit still, will ya?"_

_But Kotetsu had other plans. His hands somehow found their way under Izumo's shirt._

_"Cut it out, we're in public!" He smacked the others hands away. All he'd wanted to do was drown himself in sake and forget that Asuma was dead. Apparently, Kotetsu coped with pain in a different way._

_"I miss 'im, Izu-chaaa," Kotetsu pouted and grabbed for the other man again._

_"I miss him too. That's why we're all here," Izumo said, holding up the other who threatened to collapse in on himself at any given moment._

_"Why did he have to die, Izu-chaaa?" Kotetsu whined, clinging to the other man, tears welling up in his eyes._

_Izumo had no idea what to say. Instead of speaking, he gathered the other man in his arms and let him sob into his chest. "Ko'..." He murmured softly, burying his face in the unruly hair._

_"Quit blathering on like a fool," the two heard from behind them. "How many of your comrades have you seen die?"_

_"Ibiki," Izumo greeted irritably. Kotetsu clung weakly to his lovers shirt, wiping his eyes with his other hand. "Give him a break, will ya?"_

_"When he's crying out in public like some sissy fairy? If you must cry, it's something you do at home. Alone. Away from the eyes of civilians who depend on us to keep them safe."_

_That line made Kotetsu's tears dry up immediately and he stood, though shaky, he made his way over to Ibiki and pressed a finger into his chest._

_"Ko', don't..." Izumo warned._

_"I bet this 'sissy fairy' could kick your ass any day of the w-week," Kotetsu said, slurring slightly, wobbling._

_Izumo's arm shot out to catch the other when he fell._

_"So you admit it, huh?" Ibiki asked with a smirk. "You're disgusting. Konohagakure shouldn't employ your kind."_

_Izumo's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. He hoisted Kotetsu onto his shoulder and left the bar to continue their drinking in the safety of their apartment._

xoxo

Izumo breathed a sigh of relief as their replacements came.

After a few minutes of small talk and an exchange of paperwork, Izumo and Kotetsu headed back to their shared apartment.

They left their shoes at the door and Izumo flopped down on the old, worn-out couch that he couldn't bring himself to get rid of. They made good money, enough to replace it with a far better couch, but it had memories attached to it.

Kotetsu went to the kitchen, brining back a bottle of sake.

"Drink?" He asked, holding out a cup for Izumo.

"Ah, you know me too well," Izumo took the cup and waited for the other to pour the drink. He downed it in one gulp, almost purring at the burning sensation that filled him. Kotetsu did the same. He refilled Izumo'z cup and made to head to the kitchen. "Where are you goin'?" Izumo asked, catching the other's pants leg.

"I was going to go make something for us to eat," Kotetsu said, looking down at his lover curiously.

"Come here," Izumo said, pulling on the others clothes until Kotetsu fell back over him.

He wrapped his arms around the shocked form of the other, manuvering him so that he lay back against him, his arms around the others torso, hands on his chest.

"We'll get take out later. Jut let me hold you for a bit," and he nuzzled his face once more into the unruly hair, smiling softly as he felt Kotetsu relax against him.

xoxo

After dinner, the other Aburames had excused themselves, leaving only Mark, Shino and Shibi.

"Now," Shibi said, nursing a cup of coffee, rather than tea. "You may have been born in Kumogakure, but you haven't lived there in many years. That much is true, isn't it?"

"Yes sir," Mark said, looking down, glad for the after dinner coffee.

"Where are you currently residing?" Shibi asked.

"Here and there," Mark said, nodding slightly. "Hotels if we can afford it, wherever we can find shelter if not."

"We?"

"Ah, Caelan and I," Mark said, sheepishly.

"That's right, you did say there were two young men, Shino."

Shino nodded in response.

"Well, I can't exactly harbor a criminal," Mark flinched, the word cut deep every time he heard it in reference to himself. "But you did save my son, so if you'd like to spend the night here, that would be acceptable."

"Oh, that's alright. Lady Hokage gave me a hotel room," Mark said. He blinked cutely at Shibi's curious expression.

"Is that so?"

xoxo

After dinner in the Nara house, Shikaku led Shikamaru and Caelan to a spare room. He flipped on the light and took a small box off of a shelf.

"These are smokescreen earrings I made," He said, opening the box. "I'd like you to have them."

The earrings were white, they looked woven. They had the kanji for 'smoke' painted on them in red.

"I like them a lot, Shikaku-san, but I'm not allowed to have anything that could be thought of as a weapon during my stay in Konoha. But I will gladly come by and pick them up before I leave."

"Very well," Shikaku said, closing the box, setting it back on the shelf. "When will that be?"

"Three days, possibly." Was Caelans response. Shikaku raised a scarred eyebrow, but didn't ask.

"Dad? Can I show him my room?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't see why not," Shikaku said, his other brow raising.

He sighed as the two walked out of the room. He couldn't shake this strange feeling he got, being in Caelans presence.

AN: Hello all. Surprised by the lack of sex? Me too. Kinda makes it a more believable story, though, doesn't it? Before, ninja were boning each other left and right and now they're... Taking their time. Hiding it. Also, forgive me for the way I portrayed Ibiki. I love Ibiki, as you can see in FYOC. He just seemed fitting for the homophobe I needed in this story. If you can think of another character who would make a good homophobe, leave me a comment with who and why. After all, I'm going to need more than just Ibiki to make their struggle interesting.

After this chapter is posted, I will resume work on TIOP, my Aburamecest story. It'll be kind of hard to get myself out of the RL mindset and into another, but I want to keep up with my works in progress this time around. ...Or at least try to.

Remember, reviews are love, so leave me one. Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I don't own Naruto.

Warning: Major spoilers and mild OOC.

"You wanted to see me, Lady Hokage?" Tenten asked from the doorway to the older womans office, surprised that it was open.

The brunettes hair was hastily thrown up in a large bun on the back of her head, as she'd been in the middle of washing her hair when summoned.

"Oh, yes, Tenten. Come in," Tsunade said, motioning. She looked up at the brunette. "Your hair...?"

"Oh, um," Tenten blushed slightly at the mention of her hair. "I was washing it when you summoned me."

"You could have finished your bath," Tsunade said with a chuckle.

"I-I came as soon as I got word that you needed me," Tenten said.

"Right, well, I'm sorry to have interrupted your bath," Tsunade said. Tenten blushed at Tsunade's words and cupped her own blushing cheek as she sat in the Caelan had occupied earlier that day.

"What did you need, Hokage-sama?"

"Well, since you're our resident weaponry expert, I figured I'd call you in to have a little chat about the cloud village's weapons. You know of them?"

Tenten was shocked and it showed.

"Y-yes," She started. "There's the Seven Star sword, the Banana fan-"

"Yes, yes, I know all about the five treasures gathered by the cloud village," Tsunade said with a dismissive flick of her wrist. "What I'm more interested in is the Lightning God set."

"T-the Lightning God set?" Tenten asked quietly, not sure if she heard right. Tenten fidgeted in her seat.

"Yes. Do you know of it?" Tsunade asked.

"Not much, Tsunade-sama," Tenten said with a sigh.

"Well," Tsunade said, taking out a new sheet of paper from her desk. "Tell me everything you do know."

"The Lightning God set once belonged to a very powerful cloud ninja, back in the day of the first Raikage. Some believe that the set was made of the parts of that fearsome ninja after he or she passed," Tsunade took notes as Tenten spoke. "The weapons that I know of are the Lightning God's Claw, Arm, Leg, Spine and Fist. There are rumored to be more, but I was unable to find any information on them," She paused briefly, "Sorry, Tsunade-sama."

"No, no, Tenten. You've given me more information than I've been able to find so far. Go on."

"It's been said, that to wield one of these weapons, one must have complete control over their lightning element chakra," Tenten paused and worried her lip. "Each one has a sub-element as well."

"You sure seem to know a lot about these weapons, Tenten," Tsuande said, finally looking up from her notes.

"W-well," She started, scratching the back of her neck, nervously. "I really liked weapon related fairy tales as a child, so my parents would bring me back books from their missions and the one who wasn't out would read me these tales from far off lands so I didn't complain about the other parent being missing."

"I see. Do you still have these books?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Tenten said.

"Would it be alright if I barrowed them?"

"Of course, Tsunade-sama, I'd be honored!"

"Alright, carry on with telling me what you know," Tsunade said with a slight smile, enjoying the young girls enthusiasm.

"U-um," Tenten paused as she tried to remember. "The, uh, the Lightning Gods Claw has a sub element of earth, and it represents that great ninjas connection with nature. It is rumored to have the ability to heal as well as kill. It's said that plants and trees grow stronger in it's presence. It is a two pronged claw weapon."

Tsunade 'hmm'ed as she jotted down notes.

"The, um, the Arm, uh," Tsunade looked up at the stuttering Tenten. "S-sorry. The Arm has a sub element of wind, and is said to represent the Lightning Gods freedom."

"Freedom?" Tsunade asked.

"Uh, yes. That is what I remember, anyway."

"Ok," Tsunade said, raising an eyebrow. "Carry on."

"The Arm is said to have the ability to bring out the best in people with a single cut. It is a naginata.

"The Leg is less of a weapon and more of a transportation mode, sort of. Um..." Tenten scratched the back of her head again.

"Don't be so nervous, Tenten," Tsunade said, pouring the girl a cup of tea. She held it out to the other girl, who took it happily.

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama, it's just... You're my idol, my inspiration. It's hard not to be nervous around you."

"I'm glad to hear that," Tsunade said with a smile. "Now, continue."

"It's a set of small wheels and a bar that connects them. It's said to give the wielder the ability to fly and it turns into a spear. Oh, and it has a subelement of fire. It is supposed to represent the Lightning God's joy.

"The Spine has a sub element of water and is a multi-sectioned sword that can be wielded as a whip. It is said to give the user the ability to breathe under water and swim as fast as a shark. It's said to represent the Lightning God's sadness.

"The Fist is a blast element weapon, a giant hammer that supposedly can change size at the wielders command. It is said to have the ability to blow up anything it comes into contact with. It represents the Lightning God's Anger," Tenten told the tales, her fingers clenched in her pants legs to steady her voice. Her cup of tea sat, untouched, on the edge of the desk.

"There are a lot of parallels between these and other weapons of lore, it seems," Tsunade said, still writing.

"Yes, ma'am."

Tsunade let out a loud yawn and Tenten did her best to stifle her giggles.

"Ugh," Tsunade said, resting her chin in her palm. "I think I'm going to sleep on this. Can you bring those books by in the morning?"

"Y-yes, ma'am. Do, uh, do you need any help getting home o-or filing documents?"

"No, no," Tsunade waved her hand again. "Go home and get some rest. I may need your help later."

"Yes ma'am," Tenten said and stood. She bowed before hurrying from the room. Tsunade sighed.

xoxo

"So, yeah. This is my room," Shikamaru trailed off, looking at Caelan.

He had to admit that the other was attractive. He had caramel colored skin, pulled tight over lean muscles. His stomach dipped seductively and he had a thin trail of fuzz leading from his pierced belly button down into his pants.

Shikamaru found himself licking his lips and Caelan grinned.

"So, is there a reason you wanted to show me your room, Shikamaru-kun?" Caelan asked.

The others words snapped Shikamaru back to reality and he looked like a deer in headlights.

"Well, uh..."

He looked nervous and this delighted Caelan.

The laugh Caelan let out made Shikamaru shake, both with want and out of fear. Shikamaru sat on his bed, pretending that nothing was out of the ordinary, trying to ignore the predatary look on Caelans features as the older ninja seemingly stalked him, walking around, getting closer with each pass.

"Look," Shikamaru said when Caelan was close enough to touch. The taller brunette looked down at Shikamaru. "M-my dad doesn't know about my preference, so we can't do anything like that here.

Caelan had frowned when Shikamaru started talking, but the words eased his grin back onto his face.

"You want to do something?" Caelan asked, reaching out to lift the others chin.

Shikamaru avoided eye contact. He nervously played with his pants as he thought of how to phrase what he was thinking.

"Yes, I do, but," there was a pause as he worried his lip. "But," he looked at Caelan, his eyes glittering with tears that started to well. "I want to be on top this time," it was barely a whisper. "You have a lot of ass kissing to do if you ever want to fuck me again."

Caelan smiled softly and dropped to one knee in front of Shikamaru. He was mildly concerned that the other might propose to him when Caelan took his smaller hand and held it.

"Of course," Caelan said, pushing Shikamaru's legs open to settle between them. He wrapped his arms around the smaller mans waist. "I'm surprised that you're willing to have me," Caelan admitted.

"Yeah, well, my body craves that sort of attention and I can't reasonably get a girl to put her fingers there, and having a female use a toy on me is out of the question," He paused, once more chewing on his lip, wondering why he was admitting this. "I'd never get that far with Shino, especially now that he has Mark and I can't risk outing myself just for a good shag, so I guess it's back into the arms of my rapist." He said, resting his hands on Caelans shoulders. "I did enjoy it, being so thoroughly fucked. I got some sort of sick pleasure out of being abused like that." Caelan looked up to watch Shikamaru speak and when their eyes met, Shikamaru shook with a wave of lust. "But!" He said, pushing Caelan back a bit, watching as the other knelt, his head cocked slightly to the side, curious. "There have to be rules."

"Of course," Caelan said.

"Never do that again, unless I ask. No cutting me, okay?"

"Yes. Again, I'm sorry. I just took my anger out on you," Caelan trailed off.

"We'll talk more about what you did later, it's-" a pause, "I'm still hurt. I'm still very angry with you, but I'm willing to give you a second chance."

Caelan looked delighted and Shikamaru couldn't help but smile, squeasing the others shoulders in a reasuring manner.

"H-hair pulling," Shikamaru mentally kicked himself for stuttering, "is okay. I, um, kind of enjoyed that. But, please, don't slam my head into anything again. No choking, either, unless I ask you to."

"Yes, of course," Caelan said, resting his hands on Shikamaru's knees.

"I think we could have something, uh, a friendship," he paused, "uh, with benefits, at least. But I need to get to know you better. Also, you will stop if I tell you to, from now on."

"Yes," Caelan supplied, nodding.

"We have something in common, you and I," Shikamaru started, looking away from Caelans face, down at the others hands on his knees. "We both hate that silver haired man from Akatsuki. He took someone special from both of us. Your teammate, my sensei." Shikamaru wasn't sure where to go from there.

Caelans hands slipped further up his legs and Shikamaru gave the other a weak glare and a half-hearted pout.

"Well, why don't you tell me about yourself," Caelan said, rubbing his hands up and down Shikamaru's legs in what he'd hoped was a soothing manner.

"Um, well, I've been told I'm pretty boring, actually," He trailed off, laughing softly. "I enjoy naps, cloud watching,"

"How fun," Caelan said plainly, chuckling.

"Shut up, bastard," Shikamaru said, playfully swatting Caelan upside the head.

"Shogi,"

"I can get into that. Mark never liked to sit still long enough to play more than a round or two. He's not bad, but I could use more of a challenge," Caelan said, laughing slightly at memories of playing board games with his teammate.

"I understand that," Shikamaru said. "What are your hobbies?"

"Well, sex is the biggest one," Caelan said, his hands resting on Shikamaru's hips. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "But I enjoy shogi, go, any tactical board game, really. I used to enjoy fishing and that's almost like taking a nap."

Shikamaru scoffed in responce and Caelan grinned.

"Foods?" Shikamaru asked.

"I never really thought about it. I just ate what I could. Though I have liked squid since I was a little kid," Caelan said and shook at a memory he'd rather not have surface at the moment.

"I like seaweed and mackerel," Shikamaru said.

Caelan made a face at 'mackerel', followed by a gagging noise.

"Oh, shut up. You like squid of all things."

"Yeah, whatever!" Caelan said, taking one of his hands from Shikamaru's hip to wave it about. Caelan put his hand back in place and leaned down, resting his head in the others lap.

Shikamaru shifted nervously, feeling his length start to swell at the gentle brush of Caelans cheek.

"I, uh, I hate boiled eggs," Shikamaru said.

Caelan laughed and Shikamaru grit his teeth, fighting off the feeling that was swirling in his gut.

"What is so funny?" He demanded, trying to distract himself from his growing problem.

"That is one of Mark's favorite foods," Caelan said, his cheek brushing the pulsing length as he spoke. Caelan grinned up at Shikamaru, rubbing his cheek against the awakening member, letting Shikamaru know that he was aware of what he was doing to the younger man.

"Oh," it was half confirmation of recieving the information Caelan had given him, half breathy moan.

"Want me to help you with that?"

"Not here!" Shikamaru said, running his fingers through Caelans hair. He shifted, pressing his length firmly against Caelans cheek. "My body is betraying me. This is troublesome," Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"I'll be quick about it if you think you can stay quiet," Caelan offered, his lips moving against the bulge.

"Mnh," Shikamaru moaned softly. "Okay," he said, releasing his loose grip on the others hair. "Be gentle."

Caelan hummed in response and pulled Shikamaru up from the bed, nuzzling the others crotch. Shikamaru braced himself on Caelans shoulder. Caelan pulled the others pants down to mid-thigh.

Caelan kissed and nuzzled the others length, teasing him to a fully erect state.

"Oh, Caelan, hurry up," Shikamaru said, thrusting himself at the others face. Caelan put his hands back on Shikamaru's hips, holding the other still. Shikamaru whined when Caelan took the head of his length into his mouth. Caelan pulled back and looked up at Shikamaru. He held his finger to his swollen lips, motioning for the other to hush. Shikamaru huffed.

Shikamaru threaded his fingers in Caelans hair and tugged slightly, pulling his head where he wanted it. He moaned softly as he watched his length slide through the others lips. Caelan held still and just let the other fuck his face.

Shikamaru whimpered as he picked up speed, groaning at Caelans ability to turn off his gag reflex. Shikamaru thrust faster, pulling harshly at the others hair, his sack slapping the others chin. He was panting, his eyes glazed over, soft noises falling from his lips.

"In or out?" Shikamaru asked, gripping the others hair hard.

Caelan just moaned around the others cock, moving his hands from the others hips, back over the perky, pale back side. He cupped the others cheeks softly and pulled him closer, giving Shikamaru all the sign he needed.

Shikamaru grunted and sighed as he came, his hips stilling as he spilled his seed down Caelans throat, legs quivering as his orgasm ripped through him.

Shikamaru pulled back and braced himself on Caelans shoulders. He quickly pulled up his pants and tried to steady his breathing.

Caelan's eyes were dark with lust and he licked his lips, savoring the others tasted and the fully fucked feeling in his mouth. His length was hard as a rock, pushing against his belted pants, begging to be touched, but he ignored it, watching as Shikamaru sat back on the bed and let out a soft sigh.

"Enjoy yourself?" Caelan asked, his voice husky.

"Very much," Shikamaru supplied.

"Good," Caelan said, crawling up on the bed to sit by the other. "Time for one of those naps of yours?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru said.

"May I join you?"

"Yeah, but lay the opposite way of me incase one of my parents decides to walk in," Shikamaru said, laying back on the bed, tossing Caelan a spare pillow.

Caelan smiled and made himself comfortable, his head at Shikamaru's feet, his feet under the headboard.

xoxo

"I understand that," Shibi said with a slight nod, setting his coffee cup on the table in front of him. "Shino," he said, turning to his son. "Why don't you show this young man your desk? I think he might enjoy that."

Shino nodded and stood. Mark cocked his head to the side.

"Follow me. My father and I made a desk when I was younger that I still use today. It's in my room," Shino said and turned to walk away.

"Thank you for the food, Shibi-san," Mark said and bowed slightly before following Shino.

He was led up a staircase and down a long, dimly lit hallway. Shino opened a door and stepped aside, letting Mark in first. Shino closed the door behind them.

Shino moved to a desk with a glass top, moving aside a few notebooks and writing utensils.

When Mark walked over, he gasped in awe of what he saw.

The top of the desk was glass so one could see the inner workings of an small ant colony, and next to that a beautifully decorated habitat for a grouping of small water beetles. In another section of the desk, one could see some caterpillars crawling over some twigs, a few cocoons sticking to the glass ceiling of their container. In the last section, a group of weevils, beetles that Mark couldn't place a name for, carried on their daily activities.

"Wow," Mark breathed out, running his fingertips over the glass, almost afraid that he would touch them and disturb their serenity. "Do... Do you feed them?"

"Yes," Shino said with a smile, gently urging Mark to the side so he could pull out the top 'drawer', showing that each section had a removable glass top. "Aside from my Kikaichu, these are my babies." Shino smiled with such fondness that Mark found his heart melting at the sight.

He wrapped his arms around Shino's shoulders, pulling the other close to him. Shino buried his face in the others chest, the Kumogakure flak jacket hard and cold against his forehead.

"Do you name them?" Mark asked, running the fingers of his left hand through Shino's soft, unruly hair.

"Yes, all of them," Shino said, pulling back. He pulled out the chair of the desk and motioned for Mark to sit. The blonde did as told and Shino shifted from foot to foot nervously. Mark smiled and patted his lap. Shino slowly sat on the others knees.

Mark wrapped his arms around Shino and pulled him back against him. Shino stiffened and looked over his shoulder at the blonde.

"Tell me about them?" Mark asked, resting his chin on Shino's shoulder.

"Okay," Shino said, placing his palms on the glass top of the desk. "The queen of the ant colony I call Malkia. She is strong and vibrant and loves to move around even though it isn't in her duties to do so. She recently hatched a couple of queens, I call them Amirah and Sarai." He paused for a moment, getting used to the feeling of Mark's body against his. "My water beetles all have their own names, since I don't have too many of them left. I accidentally put too much water in their habitat the last time and drowned some of them."

Mark could feel the sadness coming off of his small friend and hugged him tighter.

"Calder, Damla, Qing Yuan and Minnesota. The larvae are Nen, Mizu and Ilayda," Shino spoke softly, as if afraid that he to would disturb them.

"Shino-kun," Mark whispered, one hand pulling the dark haired boy closer, the other rubbing his leg in a reasuring manner. Shino moved his hand down to rest it on top of Marks, threading his pale fingers with tanned ones.

"T-the caterpillars... They a-are..." Shino stuttered a bit and sniffed almost inaudibly. He tried to pull away from Mark, but the blonde held him firmly in place.

"Are you alright, Shino-kun?" Mark asked, flattening his hand against Shino's chest, turning his hand under Shino's to hold the pale boy's hand.

"Yes," He said, chuckling softly. "This is the first time anyone outside of my family has been interested in my desk and of course it has to be after the disaster I caused with the water beetle habitat," he said and chuckled softly.

"I'm sure they don't blame you, Shino-kun. You were trying to make them comfortable. Something like that could have happened in the wild, I'm sure."

"Of course. They don't have big enough brains to blame me anyway, but I should have done more research before I did that," He said with a sigh, finally giving in fully to Marks embrace, relaxing against the other.

"You can tell me about the caterpillars and weevils later, huh? You should relax," Mark cooed, stroking the side of Shino's hand with his thumb.

"Since you know what a weevil is, am I to assume you have an interest in Entomology as well?" Shino asked, turning a bit to raise an eyebrow at Mark.

"A bit," Mark said. "I used to gather bugs to put in Caelans hair. It didn't work on Yugito, so I preyed on Caelan. But I always looked up the bug first so I could make sure it wasn't poisonous."

Shino scoffed in response.

Mark tilted his head and kissed Shino's neck, pulling at the others shirt so he had better access.

"Mark," Shino was already breathless.

"Damn, I got you goin' quick," Mark said with a grin against the others taut skin.

"Shut up," Shino growled, shifting on Marks lap. "We can't- ah!- do that here. M-my father!" Shino scolded Mark as he pulled away from the other and stood, his hand over the area that Mark had been kissing and biting. He leaned back against the wall beside his desk, beside a large bookshelf.

Mark stood and walked over to Shino, standing just close enough for the other to reach out and touch, which Shino did, ghosting his fingers over the flak jacket and shirt, resting two fingers from each hand, hooking them in Marks pockets. He pulled the other closer and Mark braced himself with one arm on the wall above Shino's head.

"I thought you said we can't do this here?" Mark teased, rubbing his nose against Shino's, taking in the flustered look of the other.

"Maybe just a taste," Shino barely whispered, craning his neck and puckering his lips.

Mark took his lips in a fierce and passionate kiss, pushing Shino's body back into the wall with his own. Shino had to break the kiss to gasp when he felt the others solid body pushing hard against his own, sending delightful sensation to his groin.

"This is too much," Shino whispered as Mark bit and kissed his neck in the same spot as before, a fine dusting of pink spreading over the pale mans cheeks. Mark moaned softly around the abused flesh in his mouth and let go, soothing the area with a swipe of his tongue and a soft kiss. "Please, take this off," Shino whispered, tugging at the flak jacket.

Mark smiled and backed up a step, unbuckling the flak jacket, pulling it off, setting it gently on the chair. He stepped in close and Shino whimpered, gripping the bottom of Mark's shirt.

"May I?" He asked, tugging lightly.

"Of course, Shino-kun," Mark cooed.

Shino shook at the words, putting his hands under Marks shirt, feeling the others muscles, fingertips twitching as the others muscles did the same under the bronzed skin. Shino moaned softly as he moved his hands up, over Mark's chest. Mark echoed his moans when dainty fingertips brushed his nipples.

"This," Shino started, pressing his palms firmly against Marks pecs, hooking his fingers in the curves of the hard muscles, "is what turns me on. Hard muscle," he practically moaned the words, gripping the others chest.

"So, you've never been turned on by a female body?" Mark asked, shifting against Shino's hands, pressing against the curious touch.

"Not once," Shino admitted.

"When did you realize you were gay?" Mark asked, running his free hand over Shino's shoulder, cupping his neck gently, running the pad of his thumb over Shino's jaw line.

"Ah," Shino whimpered and the pink accents on his cheeks became red and his dick throbbed at the memory. "I'd," Shino paused to lick his lips, looking up at Mark, "I'd rather not talk about that right now," he said, nodding slightly before resuming his hands exploration. His fingertips teased Mark's nipples until they were hard, pressing against Shino's palms as he moved them. Shino took one of Mark's nipples between his fingertips and rolled the hard bud. He jumped at the yelp that Mark let out, moaning breathlessly when he was pushed hard into the wall.

"You remember what I said about that, don't you?" Mark asked, breathing heavily in Shino's ear, earning a delicious shudder. "If you keep playing with those, I'm going to lose my mind and fuck you senseless, right here, right now. I wont fucking care if your father sees, I might enjoy him watching if I'm far enough gone, Shino-kun..." Mark was panting, rubbing himself against Shino, his erection pressing against Shino's lower stomach.

Shino moaned and pushed weakly at Marks chest.

"I want that," was Shino's barely intelligible responce. "I want that so bad. I'm sure you understand what it is like for your desires to get in the way of your every day life."

Mark stepped back and grabbed his flak jacket, putting it back on. Shino almost whined when he buckled it and smoothed out his shirt.

"Yes, I do undertsand that," Mark said with a wistful sigh, blowing a few strands of hair out of his face. He was achingly hard, his stiff nipples rubbing against his shirt, the weight of the flak jacket tugging teasingly. "In fact, for a while, it got really bad. All my teammates and I used to do after training was fuck," Mark said, and gave a wry grin as Shino coughed to cover up his chuckle. "On missions, during our down time, we'd fuck. Yasashii-sensei knew, but he was too nice to say anything if it wasn't interfering with anything. I guess he cut us some slack since we were the prodigies, or whatever." Mark sighed and sat on the chair, leaning his elbow gently on the edge of Shino's desk.

Shino pushed himself away from the wall and sat on his bed. Mark turned the chair to face him.

"You were a prodigy?" Shino asked, bringing one foot up to rest his heel on the wooden base of the bed. "There seems to be a trend of prodigies leaving their villages. I say this because Sasuke Uchiha, who was Konoha's prodigy, left us as well." Shino laced his fingers over his knee.

"Why did he leave? The Leaf seems much more in tune with it's citizens desires. Surely he didn't have a fallen comrade to avenge?"

"Only a few hundred," Shino said with a slight nod.

"What?" Mark asked, drawing out the word.

"His older brother, Itachi Uchiha, massacred the clan before he too, left, leaving only Sasuke alive," Shino said and sighed.

"Sounds like some tricky politics bull-shit was behind this, eh?" Mark asked.

"I assume so, but I don't know much more than that."

"You seem kind of bitter about this. Did you know him?" Mark asked, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Kind of. We went to the academy together, same graduating class," Shino supplied. "I wasn't sent on the mission to retrieve him when he first left."

"Well, at least your village sends a team after him. Did they want to kill him?"

"No, only to bring him back. My teammate, Kiba, went on the mission."

"Hmm," Mark looked around the room as he thought. It was rather plain. Pale green walls, tan carpet, dark green sheets on a full sized bed. The desk, book shelf, fied with various books, mostly Entomology titles, but there were a few books that Mark recognized as homosexual romance novels, and a small side table with a lamp were the only other objects in the room. There was an off white door that Mark assumed led to a closet.

Mark then looked at Shino, who was still in the clothes that he'd bought him. Shino, on the surface, seemed so very plain. A refreshing change from the dark complexity that was Caelan, a dark skinned man covered in fishnet, leather belts and chains. But Mark was sure that wasn't the case. Shino was a mass of bottled up emotion, someone who desperately needed someone to share with.

"What?" Shino asked after a few awkward minutes of Mark's staring.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking," Mark said, chewing on one of his lip piercings.

"So tell me," Shino began, looking more at his book shelf than at Mark, "What are your true intentions?"

"You know I plan to kill those Akatsui bastards, Shino," Mark said, watching the other stare at nothing in particular.

"After that?"

"Are you so sure there will be an 'after that'?" Mark asked, rubbing his hands over his face.

Shino was silent for a moment.

"Assuming there is," his voice was just barely a whisper.

"I don't know, Shino. Cae' and I had talked about settling down as civilians in some small, no name village, but I know we can't do that. We're ninja, we can't just fade into obscurity like that. But what else can we do? We're criminals."

"Stay here, then," Shino said, chancing a glance at Mark, who's expression went from one of shock to a sad smile.

"Do you really want that, Shino-kun?" Mark asked, trying to hide his smile.

"I'd," Shino paused to lick his suddenly dry lips, "I'd like for you to stay."

"Just me?" Mark asked, curiously.

"Your 'friend' not so much," he said. Mark sighed.

"Caelan can be a jackass sometimes."

"He raped Shikamaru, and yet, the idiot is going right back into his arms. Perhaps it is my fault for not being more forward with him," Shino trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked.

Shino ran the fingers of one pale, quivering hand through his hair before he spoke; "Shikamaru wanted sex. He wanted a man," Shino paused, a blush rising back to his cheeks, "inside him. I was too shy to give him that. If I had sooner, he wouldn't have gotten hurt like that. Sakura wouldn't have been scared for us, either."

"Shino-kun, you can't blame yourself for not being ready to have sex," Mark said, barely holding back his chuckle.

"Hn," was Shino's response. There was a long silence before Shino spoke again; "Besides, it's not that I'm not ready to have sex, it's that," he paused as he thought of what to say. "Shikamaru and I want the same thing."

"That is?" Mark asked.

"A man. A real man made of hard muscle, who wouldn't be afraid to spread us and take us. That might be why Shikamaru is giving your 'friend' a second chance. Even though he did it without Shikamaru's consent, he still gave the other what he had been craving sexually." Shino's face was bright red and he played with his glasses nervously.

"Cae' always did like to be rough," Mark said, licking his lips at the memories that surfaced.

xoxo

_The chase had been exhausting, exciting. Mark and Caelan were both covered in blood, not much of it their own. They had spared the life of every single Kumogakure ninja that had pursued them, but leaving them with injuries was impossible to avoid._

_They'd been running for four hours in total, two of which had been spattered with trying to incapacitate cloud ninja and escape unharmed. The two were drenched in sweat, panting, standing on shaky legs, barely holding themselves up by the bark of trees._

_"We have another four hours before we reach the Land of Frost," Mark said, panting. He searched through his bag and pulled out a small package, wrapped in wax paper._

_"Soldier pills," Caelan whispered, trailing off as he watched Mark pop one of the small, purple ones. Mark held the package out to Caelan who popped one. "These are more addicting than heroin, Mark."_

_"Yeah, when you consider that this particular brand is made with a similar formula to meth," Mark said, nodding a bit._

_"That's why most people end up in the hospital for weeks after using these," Caelan said, running his hand over his fishnet shirt, crispy from dried blood and drying sweat. With a muttered 'ugh', he took it off and threw it aside. He looked over at Mark, who was also taking off his soiled shirts. The tall blonde put his flak jacket and long sleeved gray shirt in his bag._

_Mark stretched and Caelan licked his lips, eyes wandering up the sweat slicked torso of his best friend and bed partner. His eyes dilated, focusing on a single bead of sweat that ran over Mark's pec and down his abs._

_Caelan grabbed Mark by his hips and ducked down to lick up the bead of sweat. Mark gasped and shook._

_"Cael-," Mark's words were cut off with a forceful kiss and Mark could taste the saltiness of his own sweat on the others tongue. "Oh, fuck," he muttered when Caelan broke the kiss._

_Their legs were shaking again, but this time it was out of the desire to move._

_Caelan threw Mark against a tree, the rough bark scratching up his back. Caelans fingernails raked down his front as Mark's hands fisted in the short brown locks of the smaller man._

_The kiss they shared was nothing short of violent, Caelan biting and sucking, bruising Mark's lips, gripping his hips so hard there was no doubt he would leave marks. Mark was pulling on Caelans hair, tugging bits of the already wild hair out of the others scalp._

xoxo

Mark shook himself from the memory, chuckling a bit as he looked down at the tent in his pants.

"So, you prefer to be on the receiving end as well?" Shino asked.

"I wouldn't say I prefer it," Mark said, using his tongue to play with one of the silver loops in his lip. "I'm what you'd call a switch. I can go either way. Whatever makes my partner happy."

"Good," was all Shino said. He looked away from the blondes mischievous grin.

"So, where do we go from here?" Mark asked, looking at the pale young man. "Ya know, I didn't even think to ask how old you are."

"I'll be seventeen in four months," Shino said, looking back at Mark. "How old are you?"

Mark was almost too busy picking his jaw up off the ground to answer.

"Wow, you're jailbait," Mark said with a chuckle.

"What? How old are you?" Shino asked, shifting.

"Twenty-five," Mark said, running his left hand over his face.

"I would never have guessed that. I figured you were about twenty, but not twenty-five," Shino trailed off.

"Still interested?" Mark asked, leaning forward on elbows perched on his knees.

"Yes," there was a pause before he continued; "Your age actually makes you that much more enticing, believe it or not."

"Why is that?" Mark asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You're more of a man and less of a boy. You have the potential to grow hair," Shino trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence. "I don't understand why you'd shave clean, though it does give better access to skin and feeling muscle, I guess."

"You don't think body hair is annoying?" Mark asked, cocking his head in the other direction. Shino borderline glared at Mark.

"No, in fact, I find body hair attractive. It's a, uh, manly quality," Shino looked embarrassed at his own words.

"Well, if you really want, I could let my chest and leg hair grow out, but I'm still going to shave my pits and 'nads," Mark said, once more fighting off a chuckle.

"Don't change yourself for me," Shino said, looking away, his slight blush deepening.

"But I want you to be happy, Shino-kun," Mark almost whined.

"I don't think the amount of body hair you have will really affect my happiness one way or another," Shino said, matter-of-factly.

"I dunno, I just think body hair is so troublesome," Mark said. Shino actually allowed himself a laugh at that statement.

xoxo  
_  
Shino and Shikamaru had been hanging out, in secret, for a little over a year at this point. The only ones who knew of their strange and secret relationship of sorts were Sakura and Hinata._

_Sakura had been surprisingly accepting of Shikamaru's bisexuality, and by proxy, Shino's homosexuality. She'd never cared one way or another about Shino, but since she'd discovered he was gay, she went out of her way to talk to him every one in a while. Shino had thought that once she'd found out, he'd be outed in a moments notice, but Sakura was surprisingly good at keeping secrets of this nature._

_Hinata had accepted Shino when he confessed to her with a soft smile, both believing it would be a good idea to keep it from Kiba for the time being._

_So, Shino found himself here, with Shikamaru at a bath house. Watching naked, hairy men bathe and horse around, erection hidden under water._

_Shino found himself staring at Guy. He was mesmerized by the others wet, dark hair sticking to his face and neck as he relaxed against the opposite wall of the large bath. A thick mass of dark curls clung to the others chest, a few fine hairs trailing off, down his well defined abdomen and into the water._

_Both teenagers had to suppress a groan when Guy stepped out of the bath, revealing a thick, long, half-hard length between muscled thighs and nestled in a bed of curls thicker and darker than the patch of fuzz on his chest._

_Shino jumped at Shikamaru's hand on his thigh, inching toward his erection as they watched Guy wash his hair, strong back muscles rippling with his movements. Shino almost lost himself at the feeling of Shikamaru's fingers wrapping around his length._

xoxo

A light tapping on Shikamaru's window roused him from his semi-conscious state. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked to the window and saw Sakura. He smiled briefly and swatted Caelans leg.

"I have a visitor, get up," he said, standing as Caelan sat up, curling one leg under himself.

Shikamaru walked to the window and let the Pink haired girl in. She blushed slightly when she saw Caelan, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Should I come back another time?" She asked, nodding towards the older male.

"No," Shikamaru said, sitting back on his bed, patting what little free space remained, offering Sakura a seat.

Sakura eyed Caelan warily and sat. She turned her attention to Shikamaru and folded her hands in her lap.

"What's up?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well," She started, her blush coming back. "This is kind of personal."

"Mind giving us a minute?" Shikamaru asked, looking over at Caelan who grumbled before standing up. He stretched and yawned.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be at my hotel room if you want to see me later. It's the one being guarded by anbu," he said, climbing up on the window pane. He hopped out with a slight chuckle.

"Well," Shikamaru said, followed by a muttered sigh of 'how troublesome', "What's going on?" He asked.

"I've been having some strange feelings lately and I wanted to talk to someone about them, I," She trailed off, looking back and forth between Shikamaru and the window. "I really could come back another time, it's not that important. There will be plenty of time to talk about it later, I didn't mean to interrupt you and, um..."

"Caelan. He's one of the guys that rescued Shino and I," Shikamaru said. "But it's ok. Starting to have some feelings for my fair-haired teammate?" He asked, grinning.

"No!" Sakura said, a bit too loud. Shikamaru winced. "It's Naruto."

"What about him?" Shikamaru asked, leaning back against the headboard.

"I think I'm starting to develop feelings for him. N-not as intense as my feelings are for Sasuke, but," She trailed off, her eyes starting to look glassy. "But there is something there. A sort of crush, I guess. Maybe it's because he keeps leaving so much and I'm afraid of what might happen to him because he's my friend," she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Well," Shikamaru said, rolling his head and popping his neck. "They do say 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'."

"I suppose that could be true," she said with a slight nod.

"You know he likes you that way," Shikamaru said.

"Yes, and that's part of what I'm worried about. What if it turns out these feelings I'm having are only because I'm worried about him as a friend?" She asked, looking over at the brunette.

"Why don't you try talking to him about them when he comes back? He might not be the brightest person, but he understands emotion, at least," Shikamaru suggested.

"Yeah," Sakura said, standing. She smoothed out her clothes. "I think I'll do that. Thanks, Shikamaru. Oh," She said, turning to face the young man relaxing on the bed. "I wanted to ask how things went with Shino before you guys were ambushed."

"Fine, but we didn't get very far," Shikamaru said with a chuckle. "But I don't think Shino and I have much of a future together as far as romantic relationships go."

"Oh, that's a shame," Sakura said, looking around the room. Shikamaru's cat mewed at her from where it had been dozing on the floor. "Why is that? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, for one, Shino is totally enamored with that blonde man who helped us out back there," Shikamaru said, waving his hand in a dismissive fashion. Sakura nodded, waiting for him to continue. "and the other one, that guy that just left, seems to be interested in me. Which I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not, yet." Shikamaru sat up with a sigh and looked at Sakura who was staring at him as she mulled over the information he just gave her.

"Why is that?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru was about to answer when there was a soft knock on the door.

Yoshino pushed the door open, smiling when she saw Sakura.

"Oh, hello, Sakura-chan!" She cheered then looked over at Shikamaru. "Where is your guy friend? I just finished making dessert. Home made icecream and dango. The dango is a little crispy because I left it on the grill a bit too long, but if you put it in the icecream with the caramel dipping sauce, I'm sure it wont be too bad. Would you like some, Sakura-chan? You do like dango, don't you?" Yoshino asked, leaning against the doorframe, smiling brightly.

"Yes I do. I'll have some i-if that's alright with both of you," Sakura said, smiling.

"Of course it is! You're one of my favorite of Shikamaru's friends. I love having you around, Sakura-chan! Come to the kitchen when you guys are ready!" Yoshino winked at the two before she left, closing the door behind her.

"Does your mom think there is something going on between us?"

"I think she's hoping," Shikamaru said, standing up. He shook his head. Sakura scoffed and choked down a giggle that threatened to escape. "Well, after this snack, if you want, I can walk you half-way home and tell you what I was going to say."

"Sounds great, thanks Shikamaru," She said with a brilliant smile.

"Don't mention it, please," Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes, opening the door for Sakura.

xoxo

AN: Okay, so I kinda lied, saying I would work on TIOP before I posted another chapter of this. Well, I didn't entirely lie, since I did work on TIOP, but I only have about a third of a new chapter done, if that. But this story wont leave me alone, so here it is. I'll probably start working on the next chapter of this soon, if not immediately. Remember folks, reviews are love. Ja ne.


End file.
